Folie à deux
by Royal Hold'em
Summary: Après un accident, Harry et Draco vont se retrouver dans une situation plutôt délicate. "J'te rassure, si mon camarade de dortoir venait me sortir une histoire à propos d'un trophée qui l'aurait aspiré, d'un clone psychopathe, et d'un autre qui aurait tenté de le tuer après s'être caché sous une commode, y a aussi quelque chose qui m'intriguerait, répliqua Draco."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**En ayant sur mon profil, vous pourriez croire que c'est seulement la deuxième fic que je poste. Et ben non. Il se trouve que j'avais un autre compte, sur lequel j'en ai déjà postées pas mal, mais que je n'utilise plus pour certaines raisons pas forcément intéressantes...**

**Mais peu importe. Passons aux choses sérieuses. **

**Pour cette fic, j'ai sérieusement essayé de trouver un scénario qui soit original. Si possible intéressant, j'espère assez marrant, et avec un petit quelque chose de morbide. Ouais. Rien que ça. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est mission réussie, mais je l'espère. Ah, à chaque fois que je commence à écrire ma note de l'auteur, j'oublie tout ce que pensais noté...C'est chiant, croyez moi. Mais ça fait moins de blabla inutile à lire pour vous.**

** Alors bon, n'éternisons pas les choses : bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Je te préviens Potter, mon père en entendra parler !<p>

-Et de quoi est ce qu'il entendra parler ? De comment tu t'es retrouvé avec le visage couvert de pustules après que Harry Potter t'ai jeté un sortilège de furunculus, Malefoy ?

-Oh, je pourrais lui raconter comment tes oreilles se sont misent à s'agiter dans tous les sens après mon maléfice de folloreille, je suis sûr que ça illuminera sa journée, Potter. De toute façon, tout est de ta faute.

-De ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu t'insulter sans raison !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé de sortilège en premier. »

Harry ne répliqua rien. Aussi impulsif est têtu qu'il pouvait être, il savait que cette joute verbale ne le mènerait nul part. À la place, il décida donc de se concentrer sur son chiffon et la parcelle de bois devant lui, qui n'attendait que d'être nettoyée.

Évidemment, la bataille -plutôt ridicule, d'après Ron qui n'allait probablement jamais laisser Harry oublier son cri d'horreur quand ses oreilles s'étaient mises à s'agiter dans tous les sens- entre lui et Malefoy n'était pas passée inaperçue. Après les avoir envoyés à l'infirmerie pour les soignés de leurs blessures respectives, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé -sans la moindre pitié derrière ses lunettes carrées et ses lèvres en cul de poule- qu'une retenue était plus que méritée.

Finalement, ce fut Rusard qui eut l'honneur de choisir quelle sentence attendait les deux fauteurs de trouble.

C'est ainsi que, sans grande originalité, Harry et Draco étaient actuellement entrain de récurer la salle des trophées, et ce -évidemment- sans pouvoir utiliser la magie.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute -et encore moins devant Potter- Draco était plus que soulagé que Rusard ne les aient pas envoyés dans la forêt interdite. Il n'allait certainement pas dire qu'il appréciait récurer de vieux trophées que personne ne regardait jamais, mais...disons que la punition lui semblait toujours moins lourde qu'une visite nocturne dans la forêt interdite, avec pour seule compagnie Harry et Hagrid.

Un duo qui, selon Draco, ne pouvait en aucun cas donner un résulta complètement sûr.

« Hey, Potter. »

Harry roula des yeux, sans s'arrêter de frotter une tache particulièrement tenace.

« Bon sang Malefoy, tu ne peux pas juste nettoyer tes trophées en silence ? Répliqua-il, exaspéré par le blond arrogant.

-C'est ce que j'aurais fais, Potter, si je n'avais pas besoin de parler, répliqua Draco avec un regard agacé pour Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Parce que ça t'intéresse, tout d'un coup ?

-Malefoy. »

Ce dernier sourit fièrement. Une des choses qu'il préférait à propos de Potter -bon, la seule chose qu'il appréciait, pour être tout à fait honnête- était l'incroyable facilité de le pousser à bout. Avec son tempérament de Gryffondor, tête brûlée et impulsif, l'entraîner dans les problèmes -comme aujourd'hui, par exemple- était d'une simplicité enfantine.

« Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Potter. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais bientôt terminé de nettoyer ta moitié de salle.

-Presque. Et toi ?

-Pareille. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas le fait qu'il doutait fortement que le Serpentard -qui n'avait probablement jamais touché de chiffon de sa vie avant aujourd'hui- ait prochainement fini sa par du travail. En effet, lui et Draco étaient parvenus, plus ou moins pacifiquement, à s'accorder sur le fait que la meilleur solution pour que leur détention soit terminée le plus rapidement possible était qu'il partage la salle en deux et s'occupe chacun d'un côté.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le silence retomba bientôt dans la pièce.

Tandis que Harry continuait à s'acharner à faire disparaître la même tache tenace, Draco posa le trophée qu'il venait de terminer de nettoyer pour en saisir un autre.

Cependant, un détail attira immédiatement son attention. La coupe, qui devait probablement avoir un splendide éclat doré sous sa couche de poussière grise, était parfaitement lisse. Le trophée n'avait aucune plaque, ni aucune indication quant aux circonstances dans lesquelles il avait pu être gagné. L'objet aurait, en réalité, pu sembler très anodin s'il ne possédait pas de splendides poignées sculptées avec des motifs entrelacés donnant au tout un air compliqué.

Draco haussa un sourcil. La coupe avait attisé sa curiosité. Il en saisit une poignée avec précaution, et commença à l'observer avec plus de soin.

Mais l'objet ne semblait rien avoir à révéler sous ses airs singulier, et Draco se surprit à en être désappointé.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

Le blond, jusque là perdu dans d'intenses réflexions, n'avait pas remarqué que Harry avait abandonné le parquet pour s'approcher de lui, un air intrigué sur le visage.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu me parles comme si on était ami, hein, sale Gryffondor à la...

_-_Hey, c'est quoi cette inscription ? »

Soit Harry avait décidé d'ignoré l'insulte du Serpentard, soit il n'y avait simplement pas prêté attention, mais toujours est-il que Draco se sentit horriblement vexé d'avoir été ignoré aussi facilement.

« Quoi ? Quelle inscription ? J'ai déjà observé toute la coupe, il n'y a aucune plaque qui indique que...

-Non, pas de plaque, mais regarde à _l'intérieur _! »

Draco jeta un regard mauvais au Gryffondor. Il se promit de lui faire payer de l'avoir interrompu dans sa phrase pour la deuxième fois en une seule discussion.

Mais pour le moment, il était trop intrigué pour le faire remarquer.

« Où ça ? Fit le Serpentard en rapprochant la coupe de son visage. »

La luminosité toute relative de la pièce ne lui permettait pas de distinguer ce genre de détail avec autant de facilité qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Juste là ! Répondit Harry en indiquant un point sur la coupe avec son doigt. »

C'est alors que Draco le remarqua enfin. À l'intérieur de la coupe, dans une écriture aussi compliquée que les motifs sur les poignées, un simple mot.

Un mot qui n'avait absolument aucun sens, aux yeux du Serpentard, et qui lui fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« _Psyche, _lu Harry à voix haute. Qu'est ce que ça veut... »

Et c'est lorsque Draco se sentit basculer à _l'intérieur _du trophée qu'il comprit que non seulement qu'il aurait à supporter Potter pour plus qu'une retenue, mais également qu'il venait de se mettre dans la merde, et bien profondément.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et oui, je poste directe le premier chapitre. Principalement parce que je ne pense pas que le prologue soit très intéressant, en fait. **

**J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop long. Donc...bon. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Il fallu a Draco un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il était étendu par terre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser que la raison pour laquelle il ne voyait rien était simplement que ses paupières étaient fermées, et une minute entière pour comprendre qu'il venait de se réveiller.<p>

_Merde. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard. Mais non, Blaise m'aurait sûrement réveillé si c'était le cas. Bon. Peut-être pas. Mais Théodore l'aurait fait, lui. Attend. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis par terre ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _

«...alefoy. Arrête de jouer les divas ! Réveille toi, merde ! »

En une seconde, Draco se retrouva en position assise, ses deux yeux écarquillés fixés sur Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu _fous _dans mon dortoir, Potter ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles espèce de dégénéré ? On est dans la salle des trophées, pas dans ton dortoir de Serpentard à la con. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma quand rien ne sortit, la rouvrit pour cracher une réplique qui le rendrait moins pathétique, puis finalement la referma quand il n'en trouva pas.

À présent complètement réveillé, le Serpentard se souvenait parfaitement des derniers événements. Son altercation avec Potter, la retenue, le trophée...

« S'il te plaît Potter, dit moi que je n'ai pas un pied à la place du menton.

-J'en déduis que tu te souviens _enfin _de ce qui s'est passé.

-Enfin ? _Enfin ? _Oh, je suis désolé Potter, mais tout le monde n'est pas habitué à se faire _aspiré_ par un putain de trophée dans un endroit inconnu et potentiellement hostile. »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les endroits inconnus et potentiellement hostiles, il connaissait assez bien.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es réveillé ?

-Pas beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. De toute façon, j'ai passé tout mon temps à essayer de te réveiller. Et laisse moi te dire que si on était vraiment dans un endroit inconnu et hostile, tu serais mort depuis longtemps Malefoy.

-Ta gueule. Non, attend...tu viens de dire « si » ? »

Draco se sentit soudain emplit d'espoir.

« Ouais. J'ai fait le tour de la salle, et je suis aller jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, mais...rien n'a changé. Tout à l'air d'être normal. »

Le Seprpentard aurait juré déceler une touche de désappointement dans la voix du Gryffondor.

« Bandes de masochistes écervelés, pensa-il avec dégoût. »

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut rassuré à l'idée qu'aucunes créatures dangereuse ne l'attendait dans un recoin de la pièce que Draco se mit debout. Il fit face à Harry avec une expression hautaine, à laquelle ce dernier répliqua avec un sourcil haussé.

« Et bien, _Potter_, je suppose que notre retenue est terminée. J'espère ne plus avoir à en partager avec toi. Mais si ça devait arriver, évite de lire à voix haute une inscription en latin écrite sur un trophée à l'apparence suspecte. »

Sans tenir compte de l'expression absolument stupéfaite de Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond venait purement et simplement de lui remettre la retenue et l'incident sur le dos, Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle et sortit sans un mot de plus.

« Enfin ! Pensa le Serpentard lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir. »

L'atmosphère plutôt sombre et lugubre de la salle des trophées commençait à le rendre nerveux. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il commença à arpenter le couloir, bien décidé à se rendre dans son dortoir, s'affaler sur son lit, et ne plus bouger un seul muscle.

Ses pas se répercutant dans le couloir vide, Draco songea au fameux trophée. Toute cette histoire restait une énigme. Le Serpentard n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et il prit mentalement note qu'il lui faudrait demander à son père des renseignements sur la coupe.

« Qu'est ce qui était écrit dessus, déjà ? Pensa-il distraitement. Ah, oui. _Psyche. _Du latin, sûrement. Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tous les trucs pseudos mystiques soient écrits en latin ? Pour une fois que Granger pourrait être utile. _ »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le bruit de ses pas n'était plus le seul écho dans le couloir. Mais il finit par lever la tête, et la personne qui marchait tranquillement en face de lui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Potter ? Fit Draco, le ton suspicieux. »

Harry était juste là, en face de lui, marchant les mains dans les poches. Le fait en lui même n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant si Draco n'avait pas vu le Gryffondor i peine une minute dans la salle des trophée, qui se trouvait _de l'autre côté._

« Rien qui ne te regarde, répliqua le Gryffondor d'une voix ennuyée. »

Et, juste comme ça, il continua son chemin. Il dépassa Draco comme si ce dernier n'existait pas. Le blond cligna des yeux.

A quoi est-ce que jouait Potter, au juste ? Le Serpentard aurait voulu répliquer avec une pique acerbe, mais il était bien trop décontenancé pour songer à quoi que ce soit. Son désarroi ne fit qu'augmenter quand il nota sur Harry un détail qui lui avait jusque là échappé.

« Attend, où est passé la brosse à chiotte qui te serre de cheveux ? Est-ce que tu t'es sérieusement _coiffé ? »_

Non, Draco ne portait aucune attention particulière à la façon dont Harry se coiffait. Mais il était de notoriété publique que le survivant avait des cheveux particulièrement rebelles qui lui donnait des airs de balai brosse.

C'est donc sincèrement étonné que le Serpentard constata que la masse de cheveux de Potter était finalement domptée. Aplatie, peignée en une coupe qui semblait savamment organisée avec quelques mèches dépassant par ci par là, Draco resta les bras ballants.

« Putain. Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé Potter, mais...

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Harry, dont le blond ne voyait que le dos, était figé.

« Hein ? Qu...quoi ? Ce que j'ai dis ? Répéta stupidement Draco. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le ton menaçant qu'avait utilisé le Gryffondor l'avait décontenancé. Cela ne correspondait simplement _pas _à Potter. Pas seulement parce qu'il se prenait pour un héros là pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin de l'injustice, mais parce que...

Parce que c'était Potter. Et Potter pouvait toujours _essayer _d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais avec ses lunettes rondes qui lui donnait -selon Draco- des airs d'ado attardé, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis -le Serpentard n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce que personne d'autre n'était aux alentours- Draco avait clairement sentit la menace dans le ton du Gryffondor.

« Tu viens de traiter mes cheveux...de brosse à chiotte, fit lentement Harry en se tournant vers le Serpentard. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Ben...oui. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la pire insulte que je t'ai balancé à la gueule. Si ? Répliqua Draco.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te retourne la question, _Potter. _Non mais sérieusement, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

-À quoi est-ce que _je_ joue ? Ne te fous pas de moi, Malefoy. T'es encore plus atteint que ce que je pensais.

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui te transforme en un espèce de psychopathe parce que je me suis foutu de tes _cheveux, _et c'est moi qui suis atteint ? »

Draco s'était attendu à beaucoup de réponses possible. Il était tout prêt à répliquer, une pique acerbe sur les lèvres.

Et puis il vit le visage de Harry, jusque là affichant une mine furieuse que Draco lui avait rarement vue, se détendre complètement. Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Marmonna l'héritier Malefoy devant l'expression hilare de Potter. _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? _

_-_Ah, je comprend. C'est vrai que ça aurait été étonnant si...enfin bref. Bon, j'ai des choses à faire. À jamais, j'espère, dit Harry avec un large sourire. »

Il se retourna, et continua son chemin sans un deuxième regard pour le blond.

Draco resta bouche bée.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

* * *

><p>Harry observa Draco sortir de la salle des trophées avec un sourcil haussé. Puis, devant la démarche hautaine du Serpentard, il ricana.<p>

« Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu croyais t'être transformé en picasso, pensa-il avec un reniflement de dégoût pour le blond. »

Harry fixa encore la porte par laquelle Draco venait de sortir quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il laissa son regard dériver, et finit par tomber dessus.

Le trophée.

Tombé à côté de la commode, Draco n'avait pas pris la peine de le remettre en place avec les autres. Mais Harry comprenait que le Serpentard n'était pas emballé par l'idée de toucher la coupe, vu comment les choses s'étaient déroulées la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait.

Davantage par réflexe qu'autre chose, Harry amorça donc un pas pour remettre le trophée en place. Mais, un pied en l'air, il s'arrêta net. Il observa l'objet, à priori inoffensif. Il pesa le pour et le contre, songea pendant une seconde que s'il laissait la coupe par terre, personne n'y prêterait attention...

Puis décida qu'il avait plus de couille que Malefoy.

C'est donc avec assurance qu'il marcha vers la commode, avec l'idée de ramasser le trophée, l'aligner avec les autres, et se tirer d'ici.

« Aller, pensa Harry tout en se baissant lentement pour prendre l'objet. Tant que je ne lis pas ce qui est écrit dessus, je ne risque rien. Tout va bien se... »

Le Gryffondor fut brusquement interrompu dans son monologue mental lorsqu'il sentit _quelque chose _lui attraper la cheville.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! S'exclama Harry en se jetant par terre deux mètres plus loin. »

Il tenta de s'éloigner encore davantage, mais étendu sur le dos comme il l'était, dans sa précipitation et sa panique, il ne parvint qu'à se traîner sur quelques centimètres. Il fixa avec effroi la scène entrain de se dérouler juste au dessous de la commode.

C'était une _main._ Une main -sans l'ombre d'un doute la chose qui lui avait attrapé le pied- qui fut bientôt un poignet, un avant-bras...

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de connerie me tombe systématiquement sur le dos ? Fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit embrouillé par la panique de Harry lorsqu'il réalisa que quelqu'un était en train de sortir de sous la commode. »

Dans une seconde de lucidité -et aussi parce qu'il était un Gryffondor, et que les Gryffondor ne se font pas dessus quand une personne non identifiée et potentiellement dangereuse et tranquillement entrain de se faufiler de dessous une commode- Harry, parvint à se mettre debout en titubant, attraper le premier trophée qui lui tomait sous la main, et s'exclamer « _Vade retro, Satana !_ » tout en brandissant l'objet devant lui.

C'est au moment où il prononçait son exorcisme que..._la chose _avait fini de se tortiller de sous son meuble. Et qu'il apparu à Harry que la chose n'en était en fait pas une.

« Draco ? »

C'est absolument incrédule que le Gryffondor fixa le blond debout en face de lui. De son côté, Draco observait Harry avec méfiance. Et tandis que le Serpentard était clairement celui chez qui quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ce dernier lançait au Gryffondor un regard des plus accusateur.

« Putain. Qu'est ce que...comment est-ce que ? Qu'est ce que tu _foutais_ sous une commode ? Balbutia Harry en désignant fébrilement le meuble avec sa main qui tenait toujours fermement le trophée.

-Ce que je foutais sous une commode...Répéta lentement Draco. »

C'est alors que la scène devint plus étrange encore, lorsque le Serpentard ferma les yeux avant de se mettre à compter à haute voix.

« 10, putain...9, qu'est ce que ça me fait chiez...8, sale enflure...7, sans déconner... »

C'est presque religieusement que le Gryffondor garda le silence, observant Draco comme si Dieu en personne était apparu devant lui, récitant la prière avec bienveillance. Puis, lorsque le Serpentard fut arrivé à 1 -« bande de faces de cons », la question qui tourmentait Harry depuis que l'héritier Malefoy s'était tortillé de sous une commode franchit ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? »

Le Gryffondor se pinça le bras, très fort, mais il ne fit que ressentir une vive et brève douleur sur sa peau.

Draco, lui, avait toujours le regard aussi mauvais, et semblait lutter de tout son être pour garder un calme d'apparence.

« Figure toi que c'est la question que je me pose depuis que deux cons avec un trophée à la main se sont matérialisés dans la pièce où je tentais de m'ouvrir les veines en paix.

-_Quoi ? »_

Harry se sentait désemparé, complètement largué. Incrédule. L'idée que Draco Malefoy ait tenté de se suicider -et qu'il en parle de façon aussi calme- lui semblai impossible. Mais s'il se fiait à ce que le Serpentard venait de lui dire, alors le Draco que Harry avait devant les yeux n'était pas le _vrai _Draco. Tandis que Harry aurait voulu poser mille questions, Draco -si c'était bien lui- continua de parler d'une voix profondément agacée.

« Déjà que t'as la même gueule que ce trou du cul de Potter, faut en plus que tu sois aussi chiant que lui. T'as de la chance que la méthode de comptage que m'a refilé mon médicomage pour me calmer fonctionne à peu près. Non mais sérieux, toi et le con qui t'accompagnait m'avez tellement surpris que j'ai dû me rouler sous cette putain de commode. En plus, j'ai perdu ma lame de rasoir maintenant.

-Qu...attend. T'es un sorcier et tu avais l'intention de te suicider avec une _lame de rasoir _?

-Ouais. Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème, du con ? Ton premier réflexe en voyant quelqu'un se rouler de sous un meuble a été de te jeter en arrière en hurlant comme une gamine.

-Je t'aurai déjà envoyé un sort dans la gueule depuis longtemps si j'avais ma baguette sur moi. »

Harry regretta ses paroles des qu'il les eus prononcées. Le Draco qu'il avait en face de lui pouvait ressembler -physiquement et plus ou moins mentalement- au Serpentard qu'il connaissait, il était évident que le blond devant lui était _dérangé. _Harry en était certain maintenant. Le malaise qu'il ressentait en croisant les yeux débordant d'une rage difficilement contenue de Draco, sa gestuelle saccadée, peu clair...il semblait près à exploser de colère à tout moment.

Le Serpentard avança vers lui d'un pas lent, la mine semblable à celle d'un chien près à mordre quiconque aurait le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop, et Harry se sentit tout sauf rassurer de constater qu'il était la seule victime potentiel.

« Ne me menace pas. Ne m'approche pas. Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un timbré, ok ? En fait, je te conseil _vivement _de bouger ton cul loin du mien, parce que si tu ne le fait pas dans les prochaines secondes, je te jure que je vais transformer ta gueule en compote en te l'explosant sur le mur. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry sentit tout son courage de Gryffondor le quitter. Pendant une seconde, tout ce dont il eut conscience, c'était qu'il était face à un danger qu'il ne pouvait pas _combattre, _parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le _comprendre._ Et cette seconde, cette petite seconde de lucidité, lui permit de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de franchir la porte en courant comme un dératé lui fit accélérer le rythme encore davantage.

« 10...9...8... »

* * *

><p>Draco n'avait pas beaucoup bougé. Il avait vaguement conscience d'avoir l'air très con, à fixé un point invisible au bout du couloir, la bouche entrouverte. Mais il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'eut guère le réflexe de s'en soucier.<p>

« Qu'est ce que c'était que _ça _? Est-ce que Potter s'est sérieusement transformé en un espèce de psychopathe après que j'aie traité ses cheveux de brosse à chiottes ? Avant de s'en aller en éclatant de rire comme un tordu ? »

Le Serpentard, plus que choqué, se sentait bouleversé. Bouleversé à l'idée que Potter, qu'il avait à peu près toujours -mis à part ces quelques minutes en première année lorsqu'il avait pensé pouvoir faire ami-ami avec Harry- considéré comme un con, se montre soudainement aussi hostile.

Tout à coup, l'idée d'emmerder le Gryffondor ne lui semblait plus être une idée aussi amusante.

« Oh merde ! »

l'exclamation sortit brutalement Draco de son état semi-comateux. Il se tourna, pour voir apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir un Harry manifestement essoufflé, arborant une expression horrifiée que le Serpentard était à peu près sûr de partager. Ce dernier sentit la panique le gagner à l'idée de devoir à nouveau faire face au Gryffondor, et c'est pourquoi il crut bien faire en balbutiant :

« T...tu as de très beaux cheveux ! »

Tétanisé de terreur -la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Serpentard n'ayant pas vraiment été des plus courtoise-, Harry n'osa rien répliquer, et tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de tordre son visage dans une grimace d'incompréhension. Ces deux émotions -terreur et incompréhension- semblaient être les seules qu'il parvenait à ressentir -parfois l'une, parfois l'autre, parfois les deux en même temps- depuis qu'il avait lu les mots sur le trophée. Le Gryffondor se remit à penser à la coupe, à l'accident, à un lien qui puisse relier tout ce bordel ensemble...

Puis Draco le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« Arrête de me fixer avec cette gueule de con, s'il te plaît. Non, attend, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin si, mais...merde, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être aussi flippant tout d'un coup, Potter ? Geignit l'héritier Malefoy, le ton sincèrement larmoyant.

-Quoi ? _Je _suis flippant ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es menacé de t'exploser la tronche contre le mur pour la transformer en compote ! Répliqua Harry avec un regard horrifié pour le blond.

-Ha ! _Je _t'ai menacé ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est toi le grand malade qui t'es transformé en psychopathe après que j'ai traité tes cheveux de brosse à...attend. Qu'est ce que t'as foutu à tes cheveux ?

-Hein ? Mes cheveux ? Ben...rien. Mais n'essaye pas de...

-Non, non, je suis sérieux. T'avais enfin réussi à en faire un truc pas trop dégeux...y a tout juste cinq minutes. Quand je t'ai croisé dans le couloir.

-Malefoy...je ne t'ai jamais croisé dans le couloir. Et mes cheveux n'ont jamais ressemblé à autre chose qu'à un vieux paillasson tout pourri. Par contre, on s'est parlé dans la salle des trophée...après que tu sois sortit de sous la commode...

-Quoi._ » _

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent interdit. Chacun essayant de comprendre la logique de la situation. Jusqu'à ce que Harry fixe un Draco encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et déclare d'une voix un peu tremblotante :

« Malefoy, je crois qu'on est dans la merde. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un léger souci technique avec le chapitre 1. J'avais bien m'y des séparations lorsque l'on passait de Harry à Draco, mais ça ne c'est manifestement pas affiché. J'ai essayé d'arranger la chose, mais je c'est pas trop ce que ça va donner...**

**Mis à par ça, j'espère que ce chapitre sera un peu plus éclairant. Mais q****uoi qu'il en soit, merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy était l'unique héritier de la très ancienne et tout aussi noble famille Malefoy. Sa mère, Narcissa, peinant à voir autre chose que les qualités de son rejeton adoré, le couvrait d'un amour maternel excessif, et gardait en son gamin pourtant borné et incroyablement égoïste, une foi à toute épreuve.<p>

Malefoy père ressentait à peu de choses près -l'amour maternel, par exemple- la même chose pour son fils. Ainsi donc, Draco avait été habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance par des parents trop peu autoritaire à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait.

C'est donc tout naturellement que lorsqu'il comprit que la situation actuelle, non seulement lui échappait complètement mais en plus était potentiellement dangereuse, son premier réflexe fut de réclamer.

« Potter, je veux rentrer à Poudlard tout de suite. »

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin et de rajouter un « ouais, ouais, moi aussi » pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il avait entendu mais qu'il s'en foutait pas mal.

L'action provoqua un froncement des aristocratiques sourcils de Draco.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Potter. Je veux rentrer. _Maintenant._

-Ah ouais ? Et ben ça va te sembler _incroyable_, mais moi aussi figure toi. Alors au lieu de pleurnicher, creuse toi les méninges pour trouver une façon de se sortir de ce bordel.

-Un Malefoy ne _pleurniche_ jamais, il _ordonne. _Et je te rappelle, Potter, que c'est à cause de toi si on est dans cette merde. Alors tu vas trouver le moyen de nous faire rentrer tout seul.

-Ma faute ? De ma... ? Bordel. Admettons que tu aies raison, si ça peut arrêter de te faire _pleurnicher _deux minutes. Par contre, c'est hors de question que je me démerde seul pour nous faire rentrer. Nos clones psychopathes auront le temps de nous trouver et nous buter dix fois d'ici qu'on soit de retour à Poudlard. »

La dernière remarque provoqua un tressaillement nerveux chez Draco qui indiqua à Harry qu'il avait fait mouche. Le blond, les lèvres pincées, réfléchit au commentaire avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta finalement à répliquer, c'est avec surprise -et horreur- qu'il vit Harry lui coller une main devant la bouche et le traîner péniblement derrière une des imposante armure du couloir.

« _Putain_...Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, sale con ? Tenta Draco derrière la main moite du Gryffondor, le nez plissé de dégoût.

-Pour une fois dans ta vie...ferme ta gueule, répliqua simplement Harry, dans un chuchotement furieux.

-Écoute Potter, j'savais pas que tu étais comme ça, mais...laisse mon cul tranquille s'il te plaît, geignit faiblement le blond, qui semblait à présent inquiet.

-_Malefoy... _»

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de mener la menace sanglante qu'il avait l'intention de proférer à terme. Au bout du couloir -celui opposé d'où était situé la salle des trophées- deux longues ombres noirs étaient apparues au sol. Celles-ci avançaient, le contour indistinct comme la flamme d'une bougie, au rythme des pas de leur propriétaire.

Draco comprit alors que c'était probablement l'écho des pas qui avait alarmé le Gryffondor, et cela lui fit penser qu'il regretta _presque _del'avoir insulté.

« J'aimerai vraiment que ce trou du cul d'élu se montre. Non mais sérieux, j'ai l'impression qu'on est les majordomes de son altesse Potter. J'ai d'autre chose à foutre que chercher ce connard dans tout le château.

-Ouais. Moi aussi.

-Genre, je devrai en avoir quelque chose à foutre, moi, que sa petite copine nous ait fait une putain de crise de nerf et ait failli buter toutes les filles de son dortoir ?

-Je sais pas trop. Je suppose. Perso, je m'en fous pas mal.

-Ben on est deux, alors. Mais j'dois dire, je regrette de ne pas avoir été là quand cette conne de Weasley s'est prise les pieds dans le tapis et s'est pétée la gueule sur le rebord du lit.

-Ça devait être marrant à voir. Enfin, je pense.

-C'est sûr. Bon, maintenant on a intérêt à se bouger le cul pour trouver Potter avant que sa copine bouffe les pissenlits par la racine. Sinon, ce con n'va pas être content. »

Draco n'était pas certain d'avoir comprit toute la conversation. En fait, la réalité était encore pire. Il pensait l'avoir saisie dans les grandes lignes, mais elle lui semblait si peu..._humaine_, qu'il espérait se tromper.

À coté de lui, il sentit Harry s'immobiliser complètement. À dire vrai, le Serpentard n'entendait même plus la respiration du Gryffondor.

Draco tourna lentement la tête, et au vu de l'expression de Harry, il comprit qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

« Et ce que...est-ce qu'ils parlent de qui je pense qu'ils sont en train de parler ? Marmonna le Gryffondor, la voix tremblotante.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache, Potter ? Répliqua sèchement Draco, tout en veillant à garder sa voix basse. »

Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient les deux types dans le couloir, mais il savait qu'ils avaient l'air aussi hospitaliers que le clone de Potter. Et il était hors de question pour le blond de faire face à deux autres timbrés du même genre.

« N'empêche, reprit le premier des deux type à avoir parlé. Ça me fait penser que si elle crève, elle aura bien mérité son surnom, cette conne écervelée. »

Il éclata de rire, et celui-ci se répercuta en écho dans tout le couloir. Sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela donna à Draco une étrange sensation de malaise...comme si ça ne sonnait pas tout à fait juste.

« Ginny la furie. Ouais, plus comme Ginny l'hyst... »

Au moment où il entendit le prénom, le Serpentard _su _qu'il était dans la merde. Il eu tout juste le temps de glisser un « Potter... » plein de menace avant que Harry ne _bondisse_ littéralement de derrière l'armure.

Toujours caché, le blond ne voyait que le dos du Gryffondor, qui faisait bravement -ou connement, selon le point de vue de Draco. Mais de toute façon, la limite entre les deux est souvent infime, et chez Potter, le Serpentard l'aurait même décrite comme trouble- face aux deux types du couloir.

« Hey ! Qui-est-ce que...Quoi ? Oh putain. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce _bordel ? Dean ? Seamus ? _»

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Draco pour abandonner toute prudence. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il sortit à son tour de sa cachette.

Même s'il prit soin de rester bien en retrait, derrière Potter.

« Wow, on dirait qu'on vient de trouver un terrier de connard, s'exclama Seamus avec un sourire enthousiaste. Y en a encore d'autres qui se cachent là bas derrière ?

-Hey, je ne te permet pas, le trou du cul irlandais ! répliqua Draco, blessé dans son orgueil.

-Ah, tien. T'es toujours en vie, toi ? Fit Seamus en regardant le blond avec un étonnement troublant de sincérité. »

L'héritié Malefoy laissa échapper un « _pardon ? » _étranglé. L'irlandais l'observa étrangement, comme s'il avait affaire à un fou.

Même si, du point de vue de Harry et Draco, les choses ne se présentaient pas de cette façon.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'exclama Seamus en levant les deux mains bien en évidence, comme en signe d'innocence. Ce n'est pas moi le type qui a déclaré, après avoir reçu un T en potion, que la vie était trop cruel et qu'il allait aller se suicider.

-Ah ouais ? Et ben tant mieux, parce que ce n'était _certainement_ _pas_ moi non plus, espèce de dégénéré ! Répliqua férocement Draco. »

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, il sembla aussi perdu que les deux autres par la situation.

Dean, quant à lui, observait toute la scène l'oeil morose, sans sembler éprouver le moindre intérêt. La chose aurait probablement attiré l'attention de Harry, si le Gryffondor avait eu le temps de s'en émouvoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut Harry, justement, qui brisa l'étrange silence qui s'était installé.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama-il, l'air pris d'une soudain illumination, en se tournant vers Draco. J'ai oublié de te dire qu'après que tu te sois tortillé de sous ta commode, tu m'as parlé d'une histoire de suicide...Je n'y pensais plus, autant pour moi. »

Le regard de Seamus passa rapidement de l'expression rayonnante de Harry au visage de Draco, qui avait prit une teinte cendrée.

« À quoi...à quoi est ce que vous jouez, exactement, tous les deux ? Fit l'irlandais, le ton décontenancé. Pourquoi est ce que vous agissez de façon aussi...aussi bizarre ? »

Le silence tomba comme une pierre qu'on aurait balancé par dessus une falaise. Lourdement. Brusquement.

Et puis Draco se mit à sourire. Harry, qui lui jeta un regard en coin, eut à peine le temps de penser que la santé mentale du Serpentard avait dû en prendre un sacré coup que ce dernier éclata de rire.

On aurait dit un maniaque, et le blond le savait très bien. Ce qui ne fit que le frustrer davantage, compte tenu du fait que ce n'était pas _lui, _le maniaque.

« À quoi est-ce qu'on joue ? _À quoi est-ce qu'on joue ? _Mais je vais lui faire bouffer ses pied par les trous de nez, au prochain connard qui me pose cette question ! Explosa Draco en oubliant toutes ses manières de sang-pur. »

Devant l'expression de Seamus -pas celle de Dean, cependant, qui semblait toujours aussi peu concerné- Harry sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le Gryffondor expliqua toute la situation à ses deux camarades de dortoir. Principalement dans le but de faire taire Draco, mais également parce que pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qui leur était arrivé avait quelque chose de soulagent. C'était comme récupérer un peu de sa santé mentale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne leur épargna rien. Il parla de l'accroc qu'il avait eut avec Draco, de leur punition, du trophée et à quel point il avait semblé étrange, du mot gravé à l'intérieur, et de ce qui s'était passé une fois que Harry l'avait prononcé à voix haute. Il finit en leur parlant de leur « clone », et de leur comportement complètement décalé.

À la fin de sa tirade, Harry se sentit étonnement mieux. Il eut même, l'espace d'une seconde, l'espoir que les choses allaient s'améliorer à partir de maintenant.

Mais, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore, il avait tord.

« Wow, souffla Seamus en observant le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Vous deux, quand vous vous foutez dans la merde, c'est pas à moitié !

-Ouais, ça, je l'avais réalisé, merci bien, marmonna Draco. »

Qu'il l'ait entendu ou pas, l'irlandais ne prêta pas attention au commentaire. À la place, il échangea avec Dean un regard des plus étrange. Ce dernier, dont l'expression avait jusqu'alors été parfaitement neutre, se fit soudain amusée. Une sorte d'ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis que Seamus afficha un rictus que ni Harry, ni Draco, n'auraient pu décrire autrement que comme étant profondément mauvais.

« Quand même, fit l'irlandais sans quitter son sourire, y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

-Ouais. J'te rassure, si mon camarade de dortoir venait me sortir une histoire à propos d'un trophée qui l'aurait aspiré, d'un clone psychopathe, et d'un autre qui aurait tenté de le tuer après s'être caché sous une commode, y a aussi quelque chose qui m'intriguerait, répliqua Draco avec une note de compassion dans la voix.

-Ouais. Non. C'est pas ça, en fait.

-C'est pas ça ? Ben voyons. Alors c'est quoi ?

-C'est juste que...enfin...non, rien.

-Oh, non, tu vas pas me sortir le coup du « non, rien en fait », espèce de sale connard irlandais.

-Bon, demandé sigentiment...ce qui m'intrigue, tu vois, c'est comment est-ce que deux personnes, ce qui devrait quand même nous faire un total de deux cerveaux, peuvent être aussi profondément connes. »

Draco ne trouva aucune réplique de son crû à sortir. À dire vrai, sur le moment, il ne sentit plus grand chose. En fait, tout ce qu'il parvint à éprouver, ce fut la terrible sensation d'être jeté dans une bassine d'eau gelée. Il ressentit le même effroi que peuvent nous donner ces histoires d'horreur, dont le dénouement et si terriblement inattendu qu'il en devient absolument _horrifique. _

« C'est...c'est bizarre, quand même, fini par dire Draco, sourcils froncés, en bredouillant un peu. Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment surpris par..._par tout ça_.

-Malefoy, de quoi est-ce que tu...commença Harry, sans sembler avoir comprit quoi que ce soit.

-Laisse, Potter, le coupa Seamus. On dirait que les neurones du blond se sont enfin connectées entre elles. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, mais enfin, peu importe. Allez, vas-y, Malefoy. Explique donc à notre ami demi-cervelle c'que t'as comprit. »

Harry jeta un regard décontenancé à Draco. Ce dernier l'ignora.

« Ce que...ce que je crois, commença prudemment le blond, c'est que tu n'es pas Seamus. Et que l'autre là, à côté de toi, ce n'est pas Dean. Ce que je crois c'est que, depuis l'accident avec ce foutu trophée, rien n'est _réel._ Je veux dire, oui, ça ressemble à Poudlard. Les salles semblent être les mêmes, les couloirs y ressemblent jusqu'à la dernière brique...Y a même un clone de Potter ! Et un clone de moi, à c'qui parait. Mais...ces clones, je crois pas qu'ils nous ressemble. Je crois qu'ils sont vraiment _bizarres. _Comme vous deux, en fait. Vous ressemblez aux deux connards de gryffondor qui traînez toujours ensemble, mais en fait, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est ça. Y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Harry ouvrit deux grands yeux écarquillés. Dean, quant à lui, afficha un large sourire. Seamus éclata tout simplement de rire.

« Jolie explication, approuva l'irlandais avec un hochement de tête. À l'exception près qu'ici, rien n'est bizarre. En tout cas pas pour nous. Dans cette réalité, c'est vous les deux types étranges. Mais vous savez quoi ? J'vous aime bien, tous les deux. Alors j'vais vous dire un secret ici, y risque d'y avoir plus d'une personne qui va vous semblez être un psychopathe. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant tout, je tien à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ou mis dans leur favoris. Sincèrement, c'est très encourageant et ça me touche beaucoup ! Ensuite, pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée, mes chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'avance. Cela dit, j'ai une idée clair d'où va aller cette histoire, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Alors le temps d'attente entre les chapitres devrait varier entre une à deux -au maximum- semaine. Je ne peux pas dire un timing pour sûr, parce que je suis dans une école de stylisme. Ce qui fait qu'il y a des semaines où je n'aurais absolument aucun devoir et je pourrai me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture, et des semaines où j'aurai tellement de dossier à rendre que je devrais faire mes croquis de vêtements jusque sur mes chiotte. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, après cette longue note de l'auteur, je vous laisse au nouveau chapitre. Pas grand chose de passionnant, mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu...bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Quand même. Je suis sûr que si c'était Blaise qui avait eu une retenue avec moi, on aurait récuré cette putain de salle, et on serait ensuite parti, sans que rien d'étrange ou dangereux ne nous arrive. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi, Potter ? Parce qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de lire un mot latin bizarre écrit sur un trophée suspect. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est <em>normal.<em>

-On parle bien du même type qui a foutu une potion dans le jus de citrouille d'une Poufsouffle de première année pour qu'elle se transforme en tabouret ? »

Un silence glacial accueil la réplique. Harry sourit fièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende la réponse du blond.

« Peut-être bien qu'il est con, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il est normal. »

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux. Le Serpentard commençait _sérieusement _à l'agacer. Harry avait espéré un peu de reconnaissance du blond, dans la mesure où sans lui, ils seraient tous les deux encore entrain de errer dans les couloirs.

En effet, après la révélation que leur avait fait Seamus, Harry et Draco étaient restés bouche bées. À tel point que lorsque Dean avait déclaré que « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y ait. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le Potter qu'on cherche. » et que Seamus avait acquiescé avec un sourire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir.

Éventuellement, Draco avait fini par retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour parler.

« Putain de merde. Putain de bordel de merde. On n'est pas dans la bonne _réalité. _Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé se sortir de ce merdier ? _Comment est-ce qu'on a pu se foutre dans ce merdier _? _»_

Et le Serpentard se lança dans une longue tirade hystérique, qui était, assuma Harry, sa façon d'appréhender la nouvelle. Le Gryffondor quant à lui, était sous le choc. Il était sous le choc, oui, mais supportait étrangement bien l'idée d'avoir été transporté dans un univers parallèle.

Après être remonté dans le temps, avoir buté un basilic avec une épée s'étant matérialisé depuis un chapeau tout pourri, avoir combattu un dragon, risqué de se faire bouffer par des fougère dans un labyrinthe grouillant de créature toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, ou encore faillit se faire tuer par son professeur qui s'avérait partager son crâne avec Voldemort, -et cela reste la liste non exhaustive- Harry en avait honnêtement tant vu que plus rien ne pouvait _réellement _le surprendre.

Il ne lui fallu donc pas longtemps pour reprendre pleinement ses esprits.

« Malefoy ? Tenta prudemment le Gryffondor.

-...Non, oh non, oh non...je vais rester coincé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ici...continua le blond sans sembler entendre Harry, paniqué comme il l'était.

-Hey, Malefoy !

-...tain de merde, je vais rester coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec _deux _Potter !

-MALEFOY ! »

L'exclamation se répercuta dans tout le couloir. Harry se sentit vaguement con de s'être emporté ainsi, mais l'action avait au moins eu l'effet escompté. Le blond s'était tu, et observait à présent le Gryffondor avec une certaine appréhension.

« Malefoy, répéta plus calmement Harry.

-Potter ? Répondit le blond avec un sourcil haussé.

-Je crois qu'on devrait bouger d'ici. »

Draco fixa Harry avec une expression vaguement surprise.

« Oui, tien. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y avais pas pensé avant ? Ah, oui c'est vrai. Parce qu'on coincé dans un monde où nos deux psychos de clones se baladent librement, et qui est manifestement peuplé de timbrés qui...

-Oui, oui, ça va. J'ai compris la situation, Malefoy, merci bien. Quand je parlais de nous bouger, je pensais à plutôt à...genre...trouver un endroit où on pourrait se poser pour faire le point sur...tout ça.

-Beaucoup mieux. On ne sait même pas si le reste de cet endroit ressemble à Poudlard. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retomber sur Potter numéro deux.

-C'est vrai que rester planté au milieux de ce couloir à la con est une véritable idée de génie, Malefoy. Non, vraiment, j'dois reconnaître que tu es un fin stratège.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter. Mais puisque tu es _si _malin, je suis certain que tu as une idée d'où on pourrait trouver un endroit sûr, que personne ne pourrais trouver, et qui ne soit pas un placard à balai ? »

Le sarcasme débordant littéralement de chaque mot du Serpentard ne parvint pas à atteindre Harry. Au contraire, ce dernier sourit victorieusement.

« Effectivement, j'ai une idée, dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

-Ah ? Fut tout ce que pu répondre un Draco pris au dépourvu. Et où ça ?

-La salle sur demande. »

Harry avait répondu avec suffisance, sûr de son effet. Cependant, il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce qui se produisit. Il vit le Serpentard perdre du peu des couleurs qui lui restait, et son expression devenir étrangement tourmentée.

Mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de questionner Draco à ce sujet. En effet, le blond s'empressa de dissiper le malaise ambiant.

« Bon, ça à l'air d'être une bonne idée, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblotante. Allons-y.

-Mais...tenta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-_Allons-y, _Potter. »

Harry ne répliqua rien. Même si la réaction inexpliquée du blond l'intriguait, et que le fait qu'il ne pose pas plus de question sur la salle sur demande était étrange, il décida de ne pas insister.

Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ainsi que Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent dans la fameuse salle. En partant à sa recherche, les deux jeunes hommes constatèrent avec un certain soulagement que ce Poudlard ne semblait pas être différent, et Harry n'eut donc pas de mal à trouver l'emplacement de la porte.

À l'intérieur les attendait une grande pièce, vaguement aménagée comme la salle commune des Gryffondors. En plus des canapés, deux lits étaient placé dans chaque coin de la pièce. Une porte étroite s'ouvrait sur une petite salle de bain, déjà parfaitement aménagée.

Draco avait jeté un regard dégoûté à la pièce aux teintes rouge et or, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

« Hey, Malefoy, lança Harry, installé sur un des canapé moelleux de la salle.

-Quoi ? Répliqua sèchement Draco, qui ruminait toujours sur l'idée que Potter n'était _pas _normal.

-Je me demandais...fit prudemment le Gryffondor. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai parlé de la salle sur demande...t'as eu l'air...vraiment perturbé. »

Draco, couché sur le lit qu'il s'était auto-proclamé, se raidit. Il jeta un regard vers le canapé, et constata que Harry l'observait, attendant une réponse. Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Pas tes affaires, répliqua-il finalement.

-Dans la mesure où on va être coincé ici pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, sans personne pour nous aider, je crois que si tu sais quelque chose d'important, je devrais le...

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, d'accord ? Alors fait comme si tu n'avais rien vu du tout, parce que ça ne te concerne pas. »

Bien sûr, Harry était loin d'être convaincu. Mais il savait que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, pour froisser le Serpentard davantage qu'il ne l'était, et prendre le risque qu'il fasse une connerie qui les foutrait tout les deux dans une merde encore plus profonde que celle dans laquelle ils pataugeaient actuellement.

« D'accord, d'accord, fit donc le Gryffondor. Je n'insisterai pas. Mais ça n'empêche pas que maintenant qu'on a trouvé un endroit à priori sûr, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan pour rentrer chez nous. Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi, mais l'idée de rester bloqué ici ne m'emballe pas vraiment.

-J'aime pas dire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, concéda Draco à contre-coeur. Alors, qu'est ce que tu proposes, Potter ? »

Harry afficha une expression songeuse. Ce qu'il proposait ? Bonne question. Très bonne question. Pour être tout fait honnête, après avoir échappé à Voldemort à cinq honorables reprises -si l'on ne comptait pas ce jour fatidique où ses parents avaient laissés la vie- on aurait pu penser que se sortir de cette situation apparaîtrait comme un jeu d'enfant au survivant. La vérité, c'était que comme il tentait de le faire comprendre, il avait souvent eu de la chance. Et lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de chance...

Et bien c'était souvent Hermione qui était à remercier. Harry en était parfaitement conscient. Et il l'était d'autant plus à cet instant, que sa meilleur amie n'était pas là pour l'éclairer de son brillant esprit d'analyse.

« Aucune idée, répondit-il donc avec sincérité. »

Draco grimaça Il semblait avoir redouté cette réponse.

« Mais c'est pas possible bordel ! S'emporta le blond, frustré. Si on a réussi à atterrir ici, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de repartir ! Peut-être que...peut-être que si on retrouve la coupe et qu'on lit de nouveau ce qui était écrit dessus...ça va nous faire retourner chez nous ?

-...Ce serait aussi con que ça ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent interdits. Puis Draco reprit la parole.

« Je sais pas trop...peut-être. On tout cas, ça vaut la peine de vérifier, non ? C'est pas comme si on avait un autre plan, de toute façon.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir sortir d'ici, je suppose. Avec tous ces types flippants à l'extérieur. »

Draco afficha une moue désespérée. Mais soudain, son visage s'illumina. Il se redressa un peu sur son matelas, et jeta à Harry un intrigué.

« Hey, ça me fait penser...Dean et Seamus...ils ne parlaient pas de ta petite copine traître à son sang ? »

Le blond vit alors le visage de Harry littéralement se décomposer. Le Gryffondor sembla incapable de parler durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que...

« Oh merde, j'avais oublié. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Et me revoici avec le chapitre 4 ! Encore une fois, merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont laissé une reviews, mis ma fic en favoris, ou...ou qui on simplement lu, en fait. Sincèrement. **

**J'espère vraiment que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir. J'vous rassure, il se passe un plus de truc que dans le précédent chapitre...**

**Mais trêve de note de l'auteur inutile : bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ginny n'aimait pas Harry.<p>

Elle l'_adorait. _

La plus jeune des Weasley vouait au survivant une dévotion qui n'était pas tout à fait rationnelle, mais qui, mise sur le compte du folle amour de jeunesse, passait tout à fait inaperçu. Elle était fascinée par le parcours du pauvre fils Potter qui était devenu un héros malgré lui, et qui avait su rester fier et humble en toute circonstance. Le problème, c'était que le dernier point n'était pas vrai.

Certainement que le premier n'était pas tout à fait exact non plus, d'ailleurs.

Mais le second était erroné sans l'ombre d'un doute, et pourtant...Ginny n'était jamais parvenue à se détacher de la première image qu'elle s'était fait du survivant.

Ainsi, elle n'appréciait pas que l'on remette cette vision de son petit-ami en cause. Pas du tout, à dire vrai. Ce fut donc tout naturel pour elle d'exprimer son point de vue lorsqu'elle entendit, dans la conversation qu'avaient les filles de son dortoir, le mot « narcissique » et « Potter » dans la même phrase.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez _d'oser _dire ? Fit lentement Ginny, le ton menaçant. »

Toutes les filles restèrent silencieuses. Elles ne connaissaient que trop bien le..._tempérament _de la plus jeune des Weasley. Pourtant, l'une d'entre elles choisit d'en faire fit. Elle afficha un air des plus ennuyé et déclara, avec une certaine nonchalance :

« C'qu'on vient de dire ? C'est pas bien important...juste que Potter est un connard narcissique qui pète plus haut que son cul. Rien d'très nouveau, quoi. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ginny. Le visage de la rousse devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et elle laissa échapper une sorte de longue plainte enragée.

« Bande d'enflures ! Putains de fils de veracrasses à la _con..._Je vais vous arracher les boyaux à mains _nues_ et vous _étrangler_ avec, connasses écervelées ! »

Jenny-la pauvre fille qui avait eu le malheur de répondre sincèrement à la plus jeune des Weasley- se trouva soudain bien moins maligne. Elle jeta à ses camarades de dortoir un regard horrifié, tandis que Ginny continuait à proférer des menaces plushorrifiques encore.

Puis, soudain, sans plus d'avertissement qu'une octave plus haute dans sa complainte déchaînée, la rousse amorça un pas pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Jenny eut la pensée que, décidément, les autres avaient peut-être raison et elle ouvrait trop sa grande gueule. Elle y songea une bref seconde, avant de clore fermement ses yeux, persuadée que la furie complètement hystérique qui allait se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher les boyaux serait la dernière chose qu'elle aurait l'occasion de voir.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

En effet, elle entendit clairement un « putain de merde ! » lancé d'une voix paniquée, puis un étrange et retentissant bruit, qui évoquait vaguement celui d'une éponge pleine d'eau qui se serait écrasée par terre, ou une limace que l'on aurait écrasé par mégarde. Ginny la furie s'était tu. Jenny n'eut pas besoin de plus d'information pour comprendre la situation.

Elle entendit Mana -une de ses camarades de dortoir- hurler comme un goret, et un vague « Oh putain, j'espère qu'elle est pas morte. C'serait vraiment une façon merdique de crever. » lancé à travers la pièce.

Jenny décida qu'elle pouvait bien garder les yeux fermés encore un moment.

* * *

><p>« Et voilà. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Donc <em>concrètement, <em>je n'ai rien à me reprocher. On est d'accord, j'espère ? »

Harry observa l'expression inquiète de Jenny sans rien dire. Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'était pas à l'origine de l'accident. C'était les pulsions complètement hystériques de Ginny qui étaient à blâmer ici, mais...

« Tu m'as traité de narcissique, fit Harry sur un ton neutre. »

L'expression de Jenny devint plus angoissée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupée dans son élan.

« Potter, mec..._t'es narcissique. _Va falloir que tu te fasse à cette idée mon pauvre vieux, répliqua Seamus, assis sur une des chaises peu confortable de l'infirmerie.

-Ta gueule Finnigan. Je ne suis _pas _narcissique.

-Dit le mec que j'ai passé une putain d'heure à chercher et que j'ai trouver en train de s'observer dans un miroir de la salle de bain des préfets. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Non pas parce qu'il était à court de réplique, mais parce que l'idée de se disputer avec _Finningan _ne l'emballait pas des masses.

Pendant ce temps, allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Ginny n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement. Elle était complètement immobile, le visage serein. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était dans le pays des songes, si l'on excluait l'imposant bandage qui lui entourait tout le haut du crâne, et son teint un peu trop exsangue pour être naturel.

Pendant un moment, les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce -Jenny, Harry et Seamus- observèrent la jeune fille en silence.

« Ce serait dommage qu'elle crève, fit soudain Harry, dans ce qui semblait être sa tentative d'exprimer de la tristesse pour un autre être vivant.

-Ouais. Enfin, je suppose. C'est quand même ta copine. Enfin...ta stalkeuse, quoi, répondit l'irlandais sur le ton de la conversation. »

Harry acquiesça d'un distrait mouvement de la tête. Il fixait toujours Ginny, mais, curieusement, ne semblait pas la voir réellement. À dire vrai, il avait l'air préoccupé par tout autre chose. L'élu fronça brièvement les sourcils. Puis il leva brusquement la tête, et s'adressant à Jenny, il dit :

« Hey, ça te gênerait de dégager ?

-Ouais. Ouais ça m'gêne. Non mais genre, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en aller, demandé comme...

-_S'il te plaît. _»

Jenny ne répondit rien. La jeune fille, ayant perdu toute la verve qu'elle avait sembler posséder une seconde auparavant, se leva. Puis, sans plus qu'un signe de tête, elle quitta la pièce. Avec soulagement. Un Potter se faisant courtois n'était jamais un bon signe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tandis que la jeune fille quittait l'infirmerie, ce fut au tour de Dean de franchir le pas de la porte.

« Thomas ! S'exclama Harry. Tu tombes bien. Très bien. Ça va rendre les choses plus simple, comme ça. »

Dean cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que Potter voulait dire, mais pour être honnête, il s'en foutait. Le Gryffondor ferma la porte, et prit un siège à côté de Seamus. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous fait, là, m'sieur l'élu ? Dit-il le ton suspicieux.

-Vous deux, fit Harry sans tenir compte de l'intervention. Je crois savoir que vous avez...rencontré mon double ? »

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un bref regard. L'irlandais avait effectivement fait par de leur brève et improbable rencontre au survivant. Plus parce qu'il trouvait la chose amusante qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. Le Potter avec les cheveux look brosse à chiotte lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Bon, peut-être qu'il était un peu con et lent à la détente, mais au moins, il était plus marrant.

« C'est vrai, concéda Dean. Mais il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant.

-Ouais, approuva Seamus. Tout ce qu'on a appris c'est que ton clone est très con, et que celui de Malefoy l'est à peine moins. Dans tout les cas, aucun des deux ne semble bien dégourdis. »

Harry balaya la réponse d'un geste agacé de la main.

« Oui, oui, ça j'ai pu le remarquer par moi même. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous leur avez dit. »

Dean jeta un regard en coin à Seamus. Ce dernier avait soudain l'air moins désinvolte.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda l'irlandais avec suspicion. J'veux dire...ce n'est pas vraiment important, si ?

-Oui. Oui, c'est important. Plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer, Finnigan. Alors _répondez_ moi : qu'est ce que vous leur avez dit ?

-Moi, rien du tout, répliqua Dean avec nonchalance.

-Moi pareille, ajouta Seamus. Enfin...mis à par le fait que je leur ai _en quelque sorte_ expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur réalité. Mais sinon, rien du tout. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui fit réaliser à l'irlandais qu'il avait commis une grosse bourde. Une très grosse bourde.

« Tu as fait _quoi _? Dit lentement le survivant.

-Ben...heu...je sais pas, arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'voulais juste avoir la classe, moi. Non mais sérieux, t'aurais vu mon discours...Attend. Arrête de faire cette tête...stop. Stop. Oh putain, on dirait que tu va te chier d'ssus tellement t'es rouge.

-Tu sais quoi, Finnigan ? Oui. Oui, je vais me chier dessus. Tu sais pourquoi ? PARCE QUE MA VIE N'A PLUS AUCUN PUTAIN DE SENS. Tu viens de me condamner, sale connard de merde. Putain de lutin à la con, pas capable de fermer sa gueule une minute...Merde, merde...Malefoy. Il faut que je trouve Malefoy. C'est ça. Oui, c'est ça... »

Et là dessus, Harry quitta l'infirmerie en courant comme un dératé. Ginny complètement oubliée. Comme Dean et Seamus, d'ailleurs.

« Il m'a traité de lutin à la con, observa le blond.

-Ouais. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est la chose sur laquelle tu devrais te concentrer, répliqua Dean.

-Oh, oui. C'est vrai. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se chier dessus ? »

Dean ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de songer que Ginny avait bien de la chance d'être inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Je rajoute une mini note, juste pour dire que j'espère que la séparation que j'ai mise dans le chapitre s'est bien affichée. J'aurai l'air un peu conne, sinon. Donc j'espère que la réponse est un oui. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Me revoici, avec le chapitre 6 ! Je le poste plus tôt que prévu puisque j'ai été pas mal inspirée pendant mon cours d'histoire de l'art. Qui était, comme vous l'aurez tous deviné, absolument fascinant. **

**Mais pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Ce qui me fait quand même dire, que...ben...mon dernier chapitre ne devait pas être bien passionnant. Donc bon, celui-ci est plus long ! Par contre, je tiens à préciser : Les scènes d'action, c'est pas trop mon truc -je préfère les dialogues, en fait- alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose dans ce chapitre vous semble bizarre, ou incohérent, ou...tout ce que vous voulez, en fait. **

**Sur ce : je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Putain, Potter...arrête de faire le con. Potter ! Ne...<em>arrête toi ! <em>»

Harry soupira bruyamment. Derrière lui, Draco continua de pester.

« J'y crois pas...je ne vais _jamais _rentrer à Poudlard en un seul morceau. Gryffondor impulsif à la con...marmonna-il tout en prenant bien soin de rester coller le plus possible dans l'ombre du mur.

-Ferme la, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas en avançant à la vitesse d'une chèvre unijambiste et en vérifiant après chaque couloir que personne ne nous a suivi qu'on va « rentrer en un seul morceau », répliqua Harry en jetant un regard mauvais au blond par dessus son épaule.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. Parce que c'est bien connu, tu as un instinct de survie _tellement_ développé.

-Et ben...je suis toujours en vie, à ce que je sache. »

Draco soupira d'exaspération. Il en avait assez, d'être systématiquement à court de réplique.

« Bon...écoute, Malefoy, commença Harry, sur ce qu'il espérait être un ton apaisant. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'on se tape dessus maintenant. Il nous reste à peine deux couloirs pour arriver à la salle des trophées, ok ? Donc on va foncer jusque là bas, trouver le trophée, lire ce putain de mot latin à la con marqué dessus, et espérer que ça fonctionne.

-En tout cas, faut reconnaître aux Gryffondor qu'ils ne font pas des plans trop compliqués, répliqua Draco, sarcastique. Mais bon...c'est ce qu'on avait convenu, de toute façon. Donc je suppose que je marche. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de la tête, reconnaissant. Le serpentard, songea le survivant, devait vouloir rentrer bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé, pour renoncer à le contre-dire. Mais comme l'avait dit le blond, les deux jeunes hommes avaient effectivement convenu du plan lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande.

Bien que Harry ait éprouvé une certaine réticence à cette idée, au début. En effet, dès que Draco avait remis Ginny, et ce que Dean et Seamus avaient dit à son propos, sur la tapis...Harry avait immédiatement voulu savoir dans quel état était la jeune fille.

Il s'était déjà levé, prêt à fouiller tout le château pour la trouver, lorsque Draco lui avait agrippé le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Potter ! S'était-il exclamé.

-Lâche moi, connard ! Tu as entendu comme, moi, non ? Ginny, elle...elle est...

-Est ce que tu vas la _fermer_ et me laisser parler, Potter ? »

Harry s'était tu, et fixait le blond avec un regard paniqué. Le Serpentard avait alors profondément inspiré, comme pour se calmer.

« Potter...écoute, je comprend. Ça va t'étonner, mais je comprend. J'imagine qu'entendre que ta traître à son sang est blessée...voir pire...ne doit pas être rassurant. Mais tu sais quoi, Potter ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas _réel. _Exactement comme Thomas et Finnigan. Ce sont eux, oui, mais en apparence seulement. Comme nos clones, en fait. Alors écoute moi bien : ta petite Weasley -la vrai Weasley- est en ce moment même à Poudlard, en sécurité. »

Harry était resté bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Serpentard était si...si..._humain. _Mais l'idée l'avait étrangement rassuré.

Et ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé que la meilleur chose à faire, après tout, était de s'échapper d'ici au plus vite. Sans se laisser perturber par quoi que ce soit.

« Allons-y, fit Draco, le ton décidé. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec toute cette histoire.

-Bien dit, approuva Harry avec un mince sourire. »

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se remirent en marche, la démarche conquérante. Bien que Draco prenne toujours bien soin de rester en retrait, derrière Harry. Ils avancèrent en silence, avec l'écho de leur pas comme seul bruit ambiant. Ils parcoururent ainsi un couloir, puis deux...

Les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent bientôt l'allée dans laquelle, parmi toutes les portes, se trouvait celle de la salle des trophées. Harry jeta un regard en coin à Draco. Ce dernier fit de même. Puis, sans rien dire -mais d'un commun accord muet- ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la pièce en une seconde, en il leur en fallu à peine moins pour ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

« Le trophée ! Hurla Draco, en regardent partout autour de lui. Trouve ce putain de trophée, Potter ! »

Harry observa partout autour de lui. Son regard se posa vers la commode de sous laquelle le clone de Draco s'était tortillé, la même commode à côté de laquelle il avait vu le trophée en dernier.

Mais rien.

« Putain ! S'exclama le survivant, mi-incrédule, mi-paniqué. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Peut-être qu'il a roulé quelque part ? Proposa Draco, fébrile. Il faut chercher dans les moindres recoins, merde ! »

Harry prit le meuble à deux mains et le tira de toute ses forces, le renversant au passage. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et ce contenta de glisser un « fait chier ! » lorsqu'il ne vit aucune trace de la coupe.

Draco renversa tous les trophées qu'il voyait et qui n'y ressemblait pas, à tel point que le sol se transforma rapidement en une mer d'or et d'argent, d'où quelques poignées dépassaient ci et là.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard firent un vrai carnage. La pièce qui était, il y a une dizaine de minute à peine, parfaitement ordonnée, était à présent chaotique. Les meubles étaient déplacés, certaines vitrines brisées, et les coupes jonchaient le sol. Parmi ce terrain désolé, Harry et Draco se tenaient droit. Mais aucun des deux ne tenaient le trophée.

« Non, souffla Draco, les yeux écarquillés. Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Je rêve, marmonna Harry.

-Non. C'est un cauchemar, rectifia Draco, sans même vraiment y penser. »

Et la dessus, le Serpentard s'effondra par terre, parmi les coupes étalées au sol. Dans un élan de frustration, il frappa du poing par terre.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ce trophée à la con n'a pas pu juste...disparaître ! S'exclama Draco. On a dû rater quelque chose ! »

Harry était tout aussi déboussolé. Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit le fait que la coupe était _là _lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, juste à côté de la commode d'où...

Le Gryffondor se figea. Une hypothèse lui avait traversé l'esprit. Une hypothèse qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Malefoy...tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? À propos de ton clone...qui se cachait sous le meuble, là-bas, fit lentement Harry.

-Ouais ? Réplique prudemment le blond, un sourcil haussé.

-En fait...quand tu es sorti d'ici la première fois, j'ai voulu aller ramasser la coupe, pour la remettre en place. Et tu sais où elle avait roulé ? Juste là bas. Vers la commode.

-Ah. Cool. Sinon, c'est supposer nous avancer en quoi, de savoir ça ? »

Harry roula des yeux. Il se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, s'il avait rêver l'instant d'humanité du blond.

« Là où je veux en venir, répliqua le survivant, c'est que je crois que c'est ton clone qui a volé le trophée. »

Draco resta interdit face à la déclaration du Gryffondor. L'hypothèse, dû admettre le blond après y avoir réfléchit quelques instant, était plausible. Et même s'il restait à savoir pourquoi Draco numéro 2 aurait fait une telle chose...c'était une piste.

« Peut-être bien que tu n'es pas complètement inutile, finit par dire le Serpentard. C'est une théorie qui se tient.

-C'est la seule possibilité que je vois, en fait, répondit Harry en choisissant d'ignorer la première partie de la phrase du blond. Mais quand même...y a quelque chose qui me perturbe, dans toute cette histoire.

-Non ? Sérieusement ?

-Je ne parlais pas de...de tout ça. Je parlais du fait qu'aucun de nous deux n'a sa baguette avec lui, puisque ce con de Rusard nous l'a confisquée. »

Harry n'aurait jamais pu suspecter que l'expression de Draco puisse se faire encore plus désespérée. Le survivant se sentit presque mal, l'espace d'une seconde, d'avoir rappelé la chose au blond.

« Bon...donc, laisse moi résumer la situation, fit le Serpentard avec des trémolos dans la voix. Ce qu'on va devoir faire, maintenant c'est...trouver mon clone, espéré qu'il ne nous égorge pas comme des porcs dès qu'il va nous voir, et, si on survit à cette partie, le tabasser comme des putains de _moldus, _puisque on ne peut pas utiliser la magie, et tenter de le faire avouer s'il y a cette coupe à la con ou pas. Super. Vraiment super. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer que leur chance de survie était plutôt élevée, puisque pour une fois, Voldemort n'était pas impliqué. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, malheureusement.

« On raconte de la merde, bande de connards ? »

Harry, qui reconnu la voix de Draco, fut très sceptique une seconde quand à _pourquoi _le blond dirait une chose pareille. Puis il vit le Serpentard -toujours les fesses par terre- les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qui fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

Le Gryffondor sentit son sang se glacer.

« _Vada retri..._merde, comment ça va, déjà, ce truc à la con ? S'exclama Draco, horrifié. Oh putain...Va te faire foutre, sale imposteur psychopathe ! »

Draco numéro 2 -qui venait d'entrer par la porte laissée entrouverte- éclata de rire.

« Ici, ce n'est pas moi l'imposteur. C'est _toi_, ducon, fit-il avec un large sourire mauvais.

-C'était profond, venant d'un trou du cul, ne put s'empêcher d'observer Harry à haute voix. »

Draco paru horrifié, tandis que son clone se tournait lentement en direction du Gryffondor, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Harry se sentit soulagé que la luminosité de la pièce soit toute relative, car l'expression terrifiante qu'affichait le double du Serpentard se retrouvait ainsi un peu dissimulée par l'obscurité.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, fit lentement Malefoy numéro 2, aucun de vous d'eux n'avez le moyen de vous défendre. Alors vous voyez, je trouve assez...présomptueux de votre par de sortir ce genre commentaire, tout en sachant que je pourrais facilement vous tuez, si je le voulais. »

Draco afficha une expression tellement apeurée que Harry aurait pu mettre sa main au feu que le blond n'allait pas tarder à se faire dessus. Ce qui amena le survivant à penser que peut-être que Ron était un peu con sur les bords, et que Hermione était certainement trop coincée pour son propre bien, au moins, aucun des deux ne lui avait encore fait le coup.

Mais cela l'amena surtout à réaliser que sur ce coup, personne n'allait l'aider à s'en sortir.

« Pour un mec qui a menacé de transformer ma gueule en compote, t'es vachement cultivé en fait, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. »

Le Gryffondor se gifla mentalement. Il était certain que même une plante verte aurait pu trouver une technique de diversion pour gagner du temps plus efficace.

« Cultivé ? Fit le clone de Draco, les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais. Présomptueux, tout ça.

-Oh putain...tu te fous de moi, hein ?

-Je...non. Non, non. Pas du tout. »

Derrière Harry, Draco émit une sorte de plainte semblable à celle d'un animal blessé.

« Mais quel _con..._marmonna-il avec désespoir.»

Son double, qui fixait jusqu'à maintenant Harry, sembla alors se rappeler de sa présence.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fous ? S'étonna-il alors, le ton incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuse à taper la discussion avec le connard que je dois éliminer ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry, qui avait soudain perdu toute sa verve de Gryffondor. »

Et là dessus, le survivant vit Draco numéro 2 sortir sa baguette d'une de ses poches d'un geste vif, la pointer contre lui, et s'exclamer, avec un large sourire...

« Prend ça dans ta gueule, sale trou du cul gominé ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue, pour venir s'écraser avec force sur le visage du timbré qui lui faisait face. Et il resta absolument bouche bée quand il vit que cette chose, c'était un trophée. L'espace d'une seconde, il songea que peut-être bien qu'il rêvait après tout. Que si les trophées commençaient à voler, alors il n'y avait pas d'autre explication rationnelle. Puis son cerveau si remit en route.

Il se retourna lentement, et vit Draco, les fesses toujours par terre, une coupe à la main, et une expression choquée sur le visage, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Draco ? Fit Harry, incrédule. Est-ce que tu viens juste de...de faire quelque chose _d'utile _? »

-Merde...il va me buter, répliqua le Serpentard, trop paniqué pour prêter attention au commentaire du survivant.

-On s'en fout ! Bute le avant ! Beugla Harry, qui voyait le clone du blond se remettre lentement du choque. »

Le survivant saisit alors un trophée, et le lança de toute ses forces, comme l'avait fait Draco juste avant.

« Fils de botruc ! Hurla le double quand la coupe lui toucha l'épaule. »

Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant, et brandit une fois de plus sa baguette. Draco voulu saisir l'opportunité et balancer un autre projectile, mais son clone para avec un charme du bouclier. Il allait enchaîner avec un sort qui s'annonçait plutôt mauvais, mais...

Mais Harry en décida autrement. Il poussa une sorte de cri de guerre, et se précipita sur le le double du Serpentard. Ce dernier n'eut rien le temps de faire quand le survivant se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer par terre avec force.

« Mais vous êtes complètement timbrés, bande de sombres connards ! S'exclama-il, presque incrédule. »

Harry ne répliqua rien, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de récupérer la baguette du blond. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Ils donnaient tous les deux des coups de pieds et de poings, et le Gryffondor eut la désagréable sensation que le _vrai_ Draco ne pouvait pas posséder autant de force.

Harry grimaça de douleur tandis qu'il tentait encore une fois d'atteindre la main du clone, celle qui tenait la baguette. Les coupes éparpillées sur le sol rendait la situation encore plus pénible, et le survivant fut étonné de sentir qu'il faiblissait, contrairement à son adversaire.

Il sentit la panique commencer à l'envahir. Pas pour très longtemps, heureusement.

« Tien le pendant que j'le bute ! S'exclama la voix de Draco. »

Mais Harry avait presque utilisé toute ses forces. Il ne sentait plus ses bras, et il était endoloris de partout à force de recevoir des coups de pieds et de rouler sur les coupes dont les poignées lui rentrait aléatoirement entre les côtes. Il décida donc d'opter pour une autre technique.

C'est assez maladroitement -clone ou pas, le type au dessus duquel il se tenait était quand même Draco Malefoy- qu'il s'aplatit de tout son poids sur son adversaire, dans une tentative pleine de désespoir pour l'immobiliser.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous sale...commença le double du Serpentard, à moitié hystérique. »

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans toute la pièce. Ce bruit, c'était celui que venait de faire le trophée que Draco -qui se tenait à présent juste à côté des deux adversaires- avait jeté de toute ses forces sur le crâne de son double.

Silence. Harry cligna des yeux, éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer. Draco Malefoy venait de lui sauver la vie. Draco Malefoy avait montré, pour une fois qu'il avait des couilles.

Le survivant songea alors que le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas Ron ou Hermione...mais il était aussi utile, finalement. Puis il se souvint d'une chose essentielle. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Étalé sur le corps inerte du double de Malefoy avec une expression complètement ahurie. Harry se dépêcha de se relever, tant bien que mal -ses bras et ses jambes étaient réduits à l'état de compote, et ses côtes étaient toutes endolories- mais il fut soulagé de constater que Draco était trop occupé fixer bêtement le front ensanglanté de son clone pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

« Malefoy ? Tenta Harry, incertain. Tout va bien ? »

Draco leva lentement la tête. Il cligna des yeux, puis déclara, la voix un peu rauque.

« Je viens de tuer mon clone. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi faire de l'affirmation. Elle était un peu comme une tache de sauce sur une chemise blanche, ennuyeuse, frustrante, et à vous faire lâcher un « merde » agacé tandis que vous la contempler. C'était ainsi que le survivant se sentait. Il avait d'abord été heureux de s'être débarrassé du double du Serpentard, mais il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à la possibilité que cela soit dé façon définitive. L'idée lui laissa un poids désagréable sur l'estomac.

« Je...peut-être pas, dit alors Harry, les sourcils froncés. »

Il s'approcha du corps inerte, et s'accroupit prudemment à ses côtés. Il posa une main incertaine sur le cou froid du malheureux. Lorsqu'il sentit un pouls sous ses doigts, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Il est vivant, déclara alors le survivant. Il est vivant. Seulement assommé. »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais Harry vit clairement son expression se détendre. Le Gryffondor allait se relever, lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail essentiel. Il agrippa la main du double de Malefoy qui tenait la baguette, et saisit cette dernière.

« Bien vu, Potter, observa Draco.

-Ce serai con de l'oublier maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour la prendre, répliqua Harry en se levant. »

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à approuver la chose, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il crut avoir rêvé, l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Harry tendre l'oreille, la mine concentrée. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard intrigué.

Jusqu'à ce que l'origine du bruit ne fasse plus aucun doute.

« Des bruits de pas...marmonna Draco. Oh non. Non, non. Pas _encore_.

-Cette fois-ci on peut se défendre, répliqua Harry, à voix basse. Qui que ce soit, on peut le neutra... »

La fin de la phrase fut couverte par un hurlement, dans lequel son propriétaire avait mis toute sa rage.

« MALEFOY ! Connard ! C'est bon, tu t'en est occupé ? »

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Le Gryffondor n'était soudain plus aussi certain qu'une baguette serait suffisent pour se défendre face à ce qui arrivait.

« Hey, face de con ! Tu m'entends ? Putain, t'as intérêt à ne pas être allé te suicider dans un coin ! »

Draco sentit que ses jambes allaient bientôt le lâcher. Harry, quant à lui, déglutit faiblement. Se battre contre un basilic, ou même contre Voldemort, était une chose.

Affronter son clone psychopathe sans pitié en était une autre. De laquelle il se serait bien passé, d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai prévu de faire apparaître de nouveaux personnages et de me centrer un peu plus sur la nouvelle relation de Potty et Draco, qui vont bien être obligé de s'entendre.<strong>

**Je viens de réaliser que ce dernier commentaire faisait vachement spitch de série américaine. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il faudrait que j'évite, à l'avenir. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu autant l'occasion d'écrire que je l'aurais voulu, ces derniers temps...principalement parce que je suis en ce moment en vacances à la montagne. Donc bon : comme je suis sur les pistes toute la journée, pour écrire, ça se complique. Mais peu importe, puisque le nouveau chapitre est là, et que je rentre à la fin de la semaine.**

**Après cette parenthèse parfaitement inutile, je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ou mis en favoris. Franchement, à chaque fois que je regarde mes mail et que je vois que j'ai reçu un message de , ça me fait sourire comme une débile. Et quand je vois que c'est une review -ou mieux...une review positive !-, sincèrement, ça me réchauffe le coeur pour le reste de la journée. Ouais, rien que ça. **

**Sur ce...bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Tout s'était passé très rapidement. Harry et Draco reculaient instinctivement vers le fond de la pièce lorsqu'ils avaient entendu une voix derrière eux soufflé un sortilège de désillusion. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se demander à qui appartenait la voix : au même moment, la porte de la salle des trophée s'ouvrait violemment. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, le clone de Harry se tenait droit, une expression de fureur sur le visage.<p>

« Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu...? »

Son regard s'était posé sur le corps inerte qui gisait sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oh. Merde, alors, fit-il, visiblement plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Ces connards ont réussi à le maîtriser. »

Il s'avança de quelques pas, afin d'être à la hauteur du double de Malefoy. Il lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes avec son pied, et lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réaction, il renifla avec mépris.

« Ils l'ont sacrément amoché, observa le clone de Harry. J'aurais pas dû lui dire de prendre sa potion à la con. Il aurait été bien plus efficace sans. »

Là dessus, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il la pointa sur le corps inerte, et marmonna un sort. Le double du Serpentard se mit alors à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Son corps évoquait celui d'une poupée désarticulée, avec sa tête ballottant de tous les côtés, ses jambes et ses bras s'agitant au grès de la direction dans laquelle le conduisait le double de Harry.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir désapprobateur. Puis il scanna la pièce d'un dernier regard mauvais, avant de s'en aller avec le corps de Draco le suivant mollement.

Pendant tout ce temps, ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient osés lâcher le moindre mot. Ils avaient juste observé toute la scène, avec effroi et incompréhension.

« Oh bordel...lâcha le blond après qu'il fut sûr que le danger s'était suffisamment éloigné. On a eu chaud.

-Ouais, approuva Harry, le souffle court. Cette fois ci, j'ai bien crû qu'on allait y passer. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi, immobiles, récupérant doucement de leurs émotions. Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne les frappe de plein fouet.

Draco hurla comme un goret promis à l'abattoir. Il fit un bon en avant dans la manoeuvre d'aller se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, tandis que Harry se retournait en brandissant sa baguette, dans un geste très Gryffondoresque. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne qui leur avait manifestement sauvé la vie, Draco se retrouva bouche bée. Le survivant observa la réaction avec incompréhension, sans changer de position pour autant.

« Toi ? Souffla le Serpentard, ébahi. C'est vraiment toi ?

-Oui et non, répondit calmement Théodore Nott, qui fixait la baguette que Harry pointait sur lui d'un air vaguement ennuyé. »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Oh non, dites moi que ce n'est pas encore un type qui va nous parler en énigme.

-Ce n'est pas dans mon intention, Potter, répliqua Théodore.

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

-Parce qu'on va à l'école ensemble, connard. »

Et effectivement, Harry se sentit très con l'espace d'une seconde. Soudain, le jeune homme lui était revenu à l'esprit. Théodore Nott : un élève de sixième années, tout comme lui et Draco, dans la maison Serpentard. S'il ne s'en était pas souvenu plus tôt, c'était simplement parce que le jeune homme était particulièrement discret.

Et très intelligent.

« Tu te souviens ? Fit Théodore lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Harry s'éclaircir.

-Oui ! s'empressa de répondre le Gryffondor. Tout à fait. Je suis...je suis désolé de...ne pas m'en être souvenu avant. »

Théodore haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe. De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas vraiment le Théodore que tu connais. »

L'affirmation laissa une expression perplexe sur le visage de Draco, qui avait jusque là semblé ravi de revoir un de ses camarade de Serpentard. Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« D'accord...j'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tu nous as laissé en vie pour nous tuer toi même, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je tape la discussion avec vous depuis cinq minutes. J'aime bien connaître mes futurs victimes avant de les achever. »

Le regard de Draco passa de Harry -qui pointait toujours sa baguette sous le nez de Théodore, qui semblait de plus en plus ennuyé- à son camarade de Serpentard, sans qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit à dire.

« Alors quoi ? Fit le Gryffondor, suspicieux. T'es qui, exactement ? Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?

-Je pense qu'au lieux de poser des questions stupides, tu devrais fermer ta grande bouche et écouter ce que j'ai à dire, répliqua calmement Théodore. »

Ce dernier nota que Harry semblait tout sauf convaincu, et ajouta donc, pour faire bonne mesure :

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie. Et en plus, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cet endroit ? »

Le commentaire fit mouche. Harry baissa sa baguette -quoique toujours avec une certaine prudence- et Draco observa Théodore l'air franchement intrigué.

« Bonne décision, approuva ce dernier avec un hochement de tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire le moindre mal c'est plutôt le contraire, en fait.

-Quoi ? Laissa échapper Draco, avec inquiétude. C'est quoi ça, encore ?

-C'est simplement que je trouve l'idée d'emmerder le Potter de ce monde très alléchante. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, s'exécuta encore une fois. Il finit par abandonner l'idée de parler, et se pinça l'arête du nez, dans une tentative de se remettre les idées en place. Draco n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait la même expression que si on l'avait jeté dans une rue du Londre moldu et qu'il devait prendre l'ascenseur par lui même.

« D'accord...d'accord, marmonna Harry. Est-ce qu'on pourrait tout reprendre depuis le début ? Parce que...parce que vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de ne rien piger du tout, et de tous ces..._gens _bizarres qui n'arrêtent pas de vouloir me buter pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Ouais, approuva Draco d'une petite voix. Être menacé de mort, c'est le job de Potter, pas le mien. »

Théodore observa les deux jeunes hommes avec un regard qui semblait au premier coup d'oeil parfaitement neutre. Mais, si l'on regardait avec suffisamment d'attention, on pouvait clairement y déceler un petit quelque chose de calculateur.

Malheureusement, ni Draco ni Harry ne choisirent d'y prêter grande considération.

« Bien sûr. Je comprend, lâcha Théodore avec un léger hochement de tête. C'est vrai que pour vous, tout ça doit sembler assez...confus ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais, répliqua Draco.

-C'est pour cela que...je suppose que je vous doit des explications. En contre partie, je vous demanderait juste une chose que vous n'essayez pas d'en apprendre plus que nécessaire. Je vous aiderait à rentrer d'où vous venez, autant que je le peux. Mais garder bien à l'esprit que je ne le fais que pour une seule personne. Moi même. »

La tirade laissa le Serpentard et le Gryffondor un peu anxieux quant à ce qui allait suivre. Mais l'idée d'enfin pouvoir comprendre toute la situation, et avoir une chance de rentrer dans leur bon vieux Poudlard, fut plus forte que tout autre sentiment.

« Vas-y, dit Harry d'un ton décidé. On t'écoute. »

Théodore esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire, qui fut dissimulé par l'obscurité ambiante.

« Très bien. Alors, allons-y tout d'abord, je crois qu'il est important pour vous de récapituler ce que vous savez déjà.

-Ce qu'on sait déjà ? Répéta Draco, l'air ennuyer. Pas grand-chose, justement.

-Pas tout à fait, répliqua Harry, sourcils froncés. On sait comment on est arrivé ici, et que cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à notre Poudlard.

-Mais que ce n'est pas notre Poudlard, enchaîna Draco. Que des types qui ressemblent énormément à des gens qu'on connaît se baladent ici, mais qu'ils ont tous quelque chose de...de _bizarre. _

-La plupart ont l'air d'être des sortes de clones beaucoup plus violents de nous même, et d'autres personnes que l'on connaît, termina Harry avec une grimace angoissée. »

Théodore afficha un sourire approbateur.

« Exactement, fit-il. C'est ce que vous savez. Maintenant, il est temps de comprendre, je pense. Tous ces gens, je ne crois pas que vous devriez les appeler des clones. Ce sont plutôt des doubles, à dire vrai. Et cet endroit, un univers parallèle plus qu'un _monde _parallèle. Mais...revenant en à vos doubles. Vous avez parlez de gens violent. C'est peut-être vrai. Mais dans ce cas là, vous l'êtes aussi. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Sceptique. Anxieux.

« Vous savez, Poudlrad est un endroit étrange, continua Théodore, le regard soudain un peu rêveur. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore lui même le connaisse aussi bien qu'on pourrait le croire. C'est un endroit qui cache beaucoup de choses. Des choses qui ne demandent pas à être trouvées. Mais qu'importe ce que vous avec besoin de savoir, c'est que vos doubles n'en sont pas vraiment. Ce sont, en réalité, qui vous êtes. »

Draco laissa échapper une plainte désespérée.

« Et merde. Ça commence à devenir trop profond pour moi. »

Théodore l'ignora superbement.

« Si on en croit les normes établies, nous sommes tous un peu malade. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Tout le monde à parfois une pensée bizarre, décalée, qui ne rentre simplement pas dans le moule, en fait. Et bien ici, toutes ces pensées, ces habitudes étranges, prennent vies. Ces doubles, ce sont vos esprits malades. Narcissique, hystérique, paranoïaque, sociopathe, limite. C'est vous, voilà tout. »

L'explication était comme une clef rentrant parfaitement dans une serrure verrouillée. Dans l'esprit de Harry et Draco, tout se débloquait enfin. Tout concordait.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était évident d'y croire. Ou de l'accepter, peut-être.

« C'est des conneries, fit Draco avec une grimace franchement dégoûtée. C'est n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que ça voudrait dire, hein ? Que, « en réalité » -il mima des guillemets moqueurs avec ses doigts- , je suis une personne complètement timbrée, instable, et qui a manifestement un penchant pour le suicide ?

-C'est à peu près ça, oui, répliqua Théodore sans tenir compte du sarcasme. Enfin, le terme plus exacte serait une personnalité dite « limite ». »

Le Serpentard afficha une mine effarée. Il répéta un « c'est des conneries... » dans un souffle, avant s'exclamer à voix haute :

« Potter ! dit quelque chose ! Explique lui, toi, que ce n'est pas vrai...que...que ce n'est pas possible ! »

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, et son visage n'exprimait absolument rien. L'espace d'un instant, on aurait pu croire du survivant qu'un éclair vert venait de le frapper tant il semblait presque mort.

Cependant, la voix du blond semblait l'avoir sortit de sa transe.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ah, oui, que ce n'est pas...que ce n'est pas possible...balbutia Harry, clignant des yeux. Malefoy a raison. Tout ça, ça semble...vraiment impossible. »

Draco observa le Gryffondor avec un regard pareil à celui de Dumbledore. On aurait dit qu'il le scannait, comme s'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait. Mais le blond ne sembla pas trouver de réponse, car il finit pas froncer les sourcils avec agacement.

Théodore, quant à lui, affichait un sourire aux allures de rictus.

« Tu en es bien certain, Potter ? Tu es vraiment _sûr _que tu crois un seul mot de ce que tu dis ? Fit-il sur un ton amusé.

-Bien sûr ! Répliqua Harry avec force. Qu'est ce que ça voudrait dire, sinon ? Que je suis...que je suis un type qui ne se préoccupe pas des autres ? Que je suis...horriblement narcissique ? Que je ne pense qu'à moi ? »

La tirade sonnait comme une série de questions. Harry le réalisa, bien sûr, et il aurait souhaité que quelqu'un lui dise à quel point c'était faux, à quel point c'était _absurde._

Mais Draco n'était pas Ron ou Hermione, et il n'était pas dans sa nature de réconforter les gens.

« D'accord...fit lentement le blond, comme s'il se remettait les idées en place. Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux croire ce que tu nous a dit, Théodore, mais...que ce soit vrai ou pas, tu nous a dit que tu allais nous aider a nous casser d'ici.

-Ah, oui. Bien sûr, répliqua le Serpentard comme s'il s'était soudain souvenu de quelque chose de très important. C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça. Rassurez vous je tiens toujours mes promesses. Alors je vais vous dire comment rentrer dans votre propre univers. »

Harry et Draco affichaient la même mine anxieuse et concentrée. Théodore les observait avec un air satisfait, manifestement fier de son effet.

« Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est récupérer la coupe qui vous a transporté ici. Ensuite, vous n'aurez simplement qu'à lire le mot inscrit à l'intérieur, et dire au revoir à cet endroit. »

Sa phrase terminée, Théodore esquissa un large sourire -mais qui, d'une façon très étrange, ne semblait absolument pas sincère- avant de rajouter :

« Oh, et si je peux me permettre de vous donner un dernier petit conseil...vous cachez ne sert à rien du tout. Ici, vous n'êtes un secret pour personne. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il disparut.

Littéralement.

En une fraction de seconde, et avec un petit bruit sec, Théodore Nott venait de se volatiliser, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu.

Draco avait la bouche entrouverte. Il fixait l'endroit où s'était trouvé son camarade de chambre une seconde auparavant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Oh le con...fini par murmurer le Serpentard. Ce trou du cul vient de nous laisser tomber comme des _merdes._

-Mais...mais il était supposé nous aider à rentrer chez nous ! Balbutia Harry, encore sous le choc. Il devait...enfin...comment est-ce qu'il a pu transplaner, de toute façon ?

-On s'en fout complètement, merde ! Répliqua brutalement Draco. Ce qui importe vraiment pour le moment, c'est qu'on s'est fait baiser comme des cons par un type encore plus con que nous ! Il était supposé nous faire sortir de ce monde pourri, pas nous expliquer ce qu'on sait déjà !

-Au moins il nous a appris ce qui se passe ici, fit Harry le ton brusquement refroidi. »

Le commentaire eu pour effet de calmer Draco. Ce dernier semblait toujours horriblement frustré et vexé, mais au moins, il avait cessé de se plaindre.

« Pour autant que ce soit vrai, répliqua le blond en jetant un regard en coin à Harry. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, d'un geste qu'il voulait nonchalant.

« Je suppose que pour le moment, on n'a aucune raison de ne pas le croire.

-Oui. Mis a par le fait que ce type est, si on croit ce qu'il nous a expliqué, le double, ou...plutôt la manifestation physique du côté tordu de mon meilleur ami, qui est déjà pas mal tordu comme ça en temps normal.

-Ton meilleur ami ? »

Harry était honnêtement surpris. À force de voir le Serpentard entouré en permanence de Crabbe et Goyle, le survivant n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que Draco ait sympathisé avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Parkinson pour lui baver dessus où qu'il aille, mais...Harry n'était pas certain que Pansy entre réellement en compte.

« Oui. Mon meilleur ami, répliqua Draco après un reniflement de mépris. Pourquoi ? Ça te parait vraiment impossible que je me sois fait des amis ?

-Oui.

-Connard.

-Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un type horriblement arrogant. En fait, je suis juste étonné que des gens réussissent à te supporter.

-Oh ! Super. Merci, Potter. T'es vraiment un type super, quand ça vient des compliments. »

Et là dessus, Draco afficha une grimace boudeuse, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry. Ce dernier avait brusquement l'impression d'avoir affaire à sa copine qu'il viendrait de froisser davantage qu'à son supposé ennemi de Serpentard.

Il tenta d'oublier la comparaison aussi tôt qu'elle lui était venue à l'esprit. La situation était déjà suffisamment tordue comme ça.

« Malefoy...fit Harry, sur un ton ennuyé, quoique vaguement coupable. »

Mais le blond ne répondit rien.

« Hey. Malefoy »

Toujours rien.

« Bordel...Malefoy ! »

Le blond ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir écouté.

« Draco ? »

Ce fut inattendu, pour le survivant. Mais le Serpentard sembla se décrisper un peu. Puis, finalement, il se tourna en direction de Harry. Et ce dernier ne parvint pas à cacher deux grands yeux écarquillés quand Draco marmonna, tout en évitant le regard du Gryffondor :

« Potter...Harry. Je...je ne veux pas crever ici."

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais dit dans le dernier chapitre que j'arrêtait avec les notes en fin de chapitre. J'ai menti. Me revoilà donc, avec une ou deux précisions : j'espère que les explications dans ce chapitre ne sont pas trop tordues. Parce que bon : pour moi, évidement, c'est clair...mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Ensuite...je vous avouerais que la fin de ce chapitre m'a posé problème. Il ne me plait toujours pas vraiment, d'ailleurs : j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop cliché. En fait, je voulais juste montrer l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Draco...je compte sur vous pour me le dire, si j'ai complètement foiré. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Ce chapitre arrive avec un jour de retard, je sais...j'espère au moins qu'il en vaut la peine. Je tiens à ajouter quelque précisions le concernant, d'ailleurs. le début risque peut-être de paraître un peu confus -ma jumelle lit chaque chapitre que j'écris pour faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, justement- donc je préviens : Dans la première et deuxième partie de ce chapitre, ce ne sont pas les Blaise et Théodore "normaux". ça fait vachement bizarre d'écrire ça, d'ailleurs.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci mille fois ! C'est vraiment ce qui me motive à écrire...alors n'hésitez jamais à m'en laisser.**

**Sur ce...bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Blaise ne pouvait définitivement pas prétendre qu'il appréciait la réputation qui le précédait. Ce n'était certainement pas que la chose le blessait cependant -la simple idée que l'on puisse heurter ses sentiments le faisait tranquillement sourire, à dire vrai-, mais davantage qu'elle l'ennuyait.<p>

Les multiples meurtres pour lesquelles sa mère avait été accusée -accusation basée sur des évidences affligeantes, mais hélas aucune preuve physique- l'avait laissé en premier-plan des commentaires venimeux lorsqu'elle mourut.

D'un accident, avaient déclarés les journaux. Il était dit que la célèbre Madame Zabini aurait bêtement chuté dans sa cuisine pour venir empaler sa tête sur un couteau qui traînait par là. L'explication semblait plausible, mais dans l'esprit commun, il semblait que le décès soit une sorte d'échappatoire bien trop aisé pour la famille Zabini, après tous les crimes dont ils avaient été accusés. Ainsi, quelques mauvaises langues avaient lancé une rumeur selon laquelle le fils Zabini était à l'origine de « l'accident ».

Lorsqu'il avait lu l'article dans son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, Blaise s'était retrouvé plutôt ennuyé. L'idée qu'il s'était sali les mains avec le sang de sa mère -et qu'il ait par la même occasion taché sa chemise favorite- pour absolument rien l'avait agacé. Mais, avait-il songé par la suite, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix.

Cette chère Madame Zabini commençait à attirer bien trop les soupçons avec les meurtres de ses innombrables maris. Les preuves qui avaient jusque là manqué allaient commencer à apparaître -ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps- et Blaise n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se retrouver chez un de ses oncle ou tante qui habitait dans il ne savait quel village d'Italie parce que sa mère était incapable de dissimuler un meurtre correctement.

Ainsi, avant de commettre « l'accident », il avait prit soin d'assurer ses arrières. Il s'était retrouvé à sympathiser avec Théodore Nott, qui était alors en troisième année à Poudlard, tout comme lui. Théodore ne semblait pas intimider par toute la situation qui entourait Blaise, comme la plus par des gens. À dire vrai, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En fait, il semblait se soucier de rien du tout.

Il avait une peau pâle. Pas vraiment d'une pâleur blanchâtre, qui mettait en valeur, mais plus une pâleur grisâtre, comme s'il avait passé trop peu de temps sans rayons de soleil. Son regard avait souvent quelque chose de hagard, comme s'il ne réalisait pas bien ce qui l'entourait. Ses cheveux d'un brun au reflets foncés achevait de lui donner un côté très singulier.

La première chose à laquelle Blaise avait pensé en le voyant, c'était qu'il avait l'air mort. Il avait donc sourit, et avait décidé que oui, c'était la bonne personne. Blaise s'était assit à côté de lui, en cours de potion -Rogue avait sembler avoir la vague idée de protester, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien dit du tout- et il fut déçu, ce jour là, de se voir parfaitement ignoré.

Il avait tenté de lancer la conversation, mais Théodore restait parfaitement immobile, sa peau lui donnant des airs de statues, sourd aux tentatives de Blaise. Ce dernier avait continué à parler après tout, il pouvait bien faire la conversation pour deux.

Mais il avait aussi comprit, ce jour là, que Théodore ne serait pas facile à manipuler. Depuis, l'idée de se faire apprécier de la famille Nott ne l'avait plus quitté. Blaise avait continué à suivre l'autre Serpentard partout où il allait la bibliothèque, le lac, le dortoir, et il avait même prit l'habitude de l'attendre à la sortie des toilettes. La première fois que Théodore lui adressa la parole, ce fut d'ailleurs pour commenter la chose.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Avait-il marmonné sans caché son ennuie.

-Oui. En tout cas, ça le sera jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me parler, avait répliqué Blaise avec un large sourire. »

Depuis, les chose avaient curieusement évoluées. Théodore ne parlait toujours pas -ou en tout cas pas beaucoup- mais il semblait plus détendu quand Blaise était à ses côtés. Zabini n'avait pas manqué de le noter, et en tirer pleinement profit : il passa chaque vacances de sa second année chez l'autre Serpentard, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme de la par de ce dernier. Il ne manqua pas de rencontrer le père de Théodore -veuf, sa femme étant morte d'une maladie des années auparavant- et se montra exemplairement poli et serviable.

Son « amitié » avec Théodore perdura durant leur troisième année, et lorsque, durant des les vacances de Noël, il surpris la vieil homme silencieux et stoïque qu'était Nott père lui sourire, il sut que tout était en place pour mettre son plan a exécution.

Après qu'un énième monsieur Zabini fut retrouvé mort -empoisonnement alimentaire-, Blaise décida qu'il était plus que temps. Il demanda congé, pour se remettre de la « perte » que représentait son beau-père. Une fois qu'il lui fut accordé, il resta sagement à la maison avec sa mère, qui s'était empressée de lui montrer le nouveau manteau qu'elle s'était achetée avec l'argent de son pauvre, défunt mari.

La voir s'extasier sur son morceau de tissu hors de prix avec l'insouciance qu'aurait dû posséder Blaise avait presque donné à ce dernier l'envie d'agir immédiatement. Mais, aussi impulsif soit-il -trop impulsif, à dire vrai- il était parvenu à se contrôler. Tout du moins, jusqu'au troisième jour. Il décida en se levant, ce matin là, que le mercredi semblait la journée idéale pour mourir. Ainsi, lorsque « l'incident » se produit, Blaise avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

La semaine suivante, il s'était retrouvé à jouer le fils éploré chez les Nott. Il n'avait cessé de répéter à quel point un tel incident était injuste, après tout ce qui était déjà arrivé, que les accusations faites dans la gazette du sorcier étaient des spéculations immondes, et finalement qu'il risquait de finir sa vie dans un village quelconque en Italie, n'ayant aucune famille habitant toujours en Angleterre.

Le jour où la question de qui allait s'occuper de Blaise -alors âgé de treize ans- arriva bientôt. Le plan du jeune homme se déroula alors de la façon exacte dont il l'avait imaginé : Nott père déclara qu'il pouvait s'en occupé, et Blaise s'en montra faussement ému avec toute la sincérité dont il savait faire preuve. Les dernières paperasses réglées, le jeune Zabini se retrouvait par la même occasion débarrassé de tous ce qui l'avait jusque là tracassé.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, cependant, Blaise ne l'avait pas anticipé. Il était dans le dortoir des Serpentard, avec Théodore -il n'avait pas pour autant abandonné l'habitude de traîner avec le jeune homme- quand celui-ci avait déclaré :

« Tu n'es pas très doué.

-Pas très doué ? Tu dois te tromper de gars, je suppose.

-Non. Je parle de toi. Et tu le sais.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Mais Blaise était partisan de l'idée que si l'on ignore le problème, alors peu-être qu'il s'en ira par lui même. Il songea avec ennuie qu'il regrettait que Théodore ne soit plus aussi silencieux qu'avant, quand ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Les gens te suspecte. Et ils ont raisons, même s'ils n'y croient pas réellement, je pense. Mais c'est déjà bien trop un meurtre doit être minutieux. Il faut être patient, si tu veux qu'il soit parfait. Si tu veux en retirer quelque chose, ne croit pas que cela va se faire rapidement. La confiance se gagne en bien plus que quelques mois, tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas grave. Les choses sont très bien comme ça. Oh, et si je peux me permettre...je trouve ta manière de faire un peu radicale. »

Blaise n'avait rien répliquer du tout. Il s'était contenté de prendre note.

* * *

><p>« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, déclara Théodore d'une voix neutre. »<p>

Il ne semblait pas blessé, cependant, en pointant le fait. Peut-être vaguement -très vaguement, juste parce qu'il savait que c'était ainsi que les gens fonctionnaient- intrigué, mais décidément pas vexé.

De son côté, Blaise n'eut pas le culot de répliquer que c'était faut : de toute façon, nié était toujours inutile avec l'héritier Nott. Il décida d'opter pour la franchise.

« J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, expliqua Blaise, étendu de tout son long sur un des canapé à l'apparence austère de la salle commune des Serpentard. En fait, je repensais à notre deuxième année. »

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées une seconde, puis avec un léger sourire, il ajouta :

« Et aussi à la troisième, un peu. Faut avouer, elle était marrante, cette année là. »

L'expression de Théodore resta lisse, et Blaise repensa, quand il vit la silhouette immobile et toujours aussi pâlichonne du Serpentard, à la comparaison qu'il avait eu : c'était vrai, Théodore ressemblait à une statue de marbre, comme ça.

« C'est vrai. Elle était marrante. Mais tu sais quoi ? Cette année risque d'être moins drôle, si tu t'entêtes à ne pas m'écouter.

-Mais j't'écoutes, Teddy...pour le moment, ce que j'ai pigé, c'est que tu t'es foutu dans la merde.

-C'est faux. Je ne me fous jamais dans la merde. Y a que les cons pour faire ça moi je suis assez intelligent pour les éviter.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Mais je crois bien que cette fois, tu dois avoir un p'tit bout collé sous ta godasse. »

Théodore lui lança un regard réprobateur. Blaise répondit avec une grimace.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. On arrête avec les métaphores pourries. »

L'héritier Nott fit un léger mouvement de tête, qui voulait probablement signifier « Bonne décison ». Puis il reprit la parole.

« Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment. Tu me le devrais bien, pourtant.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais, tu vois...j'ai plus l'habitude de venir te demander de l'aide que l'inverse. C'est moi, normalement, qui suis impulsif.

-Ce n'était pas impulsif...c'était réfléchit.

-Aussi réfléchit que la gueule de Parkinson, ouais. »

Théodore afficha une mine offensée que Blaise lui avait rarement vu.

« D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si réfléchit que ça. Bon, maintenant...est ce que tu vas...m'aider, oui, ou non ?

-Oui. J'veux bien. Mais je dois t'avouer que je te comprend pas vraiment, en fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es amusé à te jeter dans ce merdier avec Malefoy et Potter doubles ? »

Théodore resta silencieux un instant. Blaise dû s'avouer intrigué : la réponse l'intéressait vraiment, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ressentait souvent.

« Parce que je n'aime pas Potter. Notre Potter, je veux dire. »

Le jeune Zabini haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Théodore décida donc de rajouter, comme pour se justifier :

« C'est un connard. Il est aussi narcissique et manipulateur que Dumbledore. Il est complètement dérangé.

-Ouais...tu marques un point, répliqua Blaise, l'air vaguement songeur. Mais bon...ce n'est pas le seul type dérangé, pas vrai ? »

L'atmosphère paru soudain moins léger qu'auparavant. L'air semblait plus compact, moins facile à respirer. C'était une sensation désagréable, que vécurent les deux Serpentards avec la même sensation d'étouffement.

« Non. Ce n'est pas le seul. »

* * *

><p>« C'est une idée à chier. Si ça se trouve, y a un cannibale qui se cache dans le tas. Hey, je crois <em>vraiment <em>que ton pote Weasley à une obsession malsaine avec la bouffe...qu'est ce que tu vas faire si on tombe dessus et qu'il te prend pour une côtelette ? »

Harry avait une sensation de déjà vu passablement désagréable. Après la scène qui s'était produite dans la salle des trophées, le Gryffondor avait pensé que ses problèmes de coopération avec le blond étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Draco Malefoy l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait avoué, à lui, Harry Potter, qu'il avait peur de mourir. En plus, le Serpentard l'avait appelé par son prénom. Dans un film moldu, ils se seraient déjà promis un amour éternel, à se rythme là. Non pas que l'idée n'emballa vraiment Harry, cela dit. Mais...il avait la sensation d'avoir fait un prodigieux bond en arrière, à vrai dire.

Et c'était embêtant. Très embêtant. Le Gryffondor s'était imaginé, dans un instant d'euphorie, que Draco allait accepter son idée. Avec enthousiasme, même, peut-être. C'était clairement donner trop de crédit au Serpentard.

En effet, après leur étrange altercation dans la salle des trophées, Harry et Draco étaient retournés se réfugier dans la salle sur demande. Le même aménagement les attendait bien sagement, et le blond s'était immédiatement affalé sur le lit qu'il s'était auto-proclamé. Il semblait dans un état catatonique. Harry soupçonnait lourdement que le Serpentard regrettait de s'être montré aussi pathétique devant celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi juré. Quoi qu'il en soit, le survivant était pour sa part resté planté au milieux de la pièce. Et il avait réfléchit. Analysé la situation sous toutes les coutures, disséqué chaque possibilité qui s'ouvrait à lui, tout en prenant en compte ce que Théodore -ou le double de Théodore- lui avait appris.

Il avait songé avec une certaine émotion qu'Hermione aurait été fier de lui. Mais l'essentiel était ailleurs : le fait est qu'il était arrivé à une conclusion.

« Draco, avait alors déclaré Harry, le ton solennel. Prépare tes affaires : on va retourner en cours. »

L'effet sur le blond fut immédiat. En une seconde, il se retrouva sur ses pieds, un air entre la panique et la colère sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je crois que tu viens de dire ?

-Oui. Enfin...je suppose, quoi.

-Très bien. Brillante idée. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? C'est tellement génial que je vais te laisser y aller tout seul.

-Écoute, j'imagine que dit comme ça, ça doit paraître con. Mais...réfléchit y une seconde. Tu te souviens ce qu'à dit Théodore, non ? Une connerie dans le genre de « vous cachez ne sert à rien ».

-Ouais. C'est sûr, on parle du type le plus fiable du monde, là. Est-ce que ça t'est déjà venu à l'esprit, qu'il puisse mentir ?

-Bien sûr. Mais il avait l'air sincère. Et de toute façon...c'est le seul moyen que je vois pour retrouver ton double. Et ce trophée à la con, par la même occasion.

-C'est complètement dingue. On ne sait même pas si c'est mon double, qui a cette foutue coupe. Et...et même ! Peut-être que Théo nous a baisé comme des cons, et qu'en fait il se fout de notre gueule depuis le début.

-C'est possible. Très possible. Mais de toute façon, on est baisé depuis le début, dans cette affaire. Autant tenter notre chance. »

Draco avait tenté de trouver une réplique, mais rien ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il s'était donc avoué vaincu : il allait suivre le plan con et suicidaire de Potter. L'idée lui semblait tellement improbable que le blond se demanda, un instant, si il n'était pas en train de perdre complètement les pédales, lui aussi.

À présent, les doutes qui avaient assaillis Draco revenaient en force.

« Non mais je veux dire...on ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble les profs. Oh putain...je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemble McGonagall. »

Harry sentit une frisson d'effroi lui traverser l'échine. Il préférait ne pas y penser non plus. Mais une idée encore plus terrible lui vint à l'esprit : à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Rogue ?

« Tu étais d'accord pour suivre mon plan, répliqua Harry, pour se distraire de ses sombres pensées plus qu'autre chose.

-Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, fit Draco avec arrogance. Si ça se trouve, j'ai raison, de toute façon. Concernant ton pote traître à son sang.

-Il n'est pas plus traître à son sang que cannibale, sale con, affirma Harry avec un regard mauvais.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'il est, à ton avis ?

-Je sais pas trop...Sûrement pas quelqu'un de trop dangereux, je pense. Enfin...je crois. »

Harry afficha soudain une mine plus anxieuse. Il se sentait moins sûr qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser davantage : ils étaient arrivés devant la grande salle.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai bien aimé écrire la première partie de ce chapitre...j'adore imaginer les relations que peuvent avoir les doubles de nos Gryffondors et Serpentards préférés entre eux. Qu'est ce qui a pu les amenés à perdre totalement les pédales, en fait. Alors...j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis : est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette partie chiante à souhait, ou est-ce que faire ça avec d'autres personnages pourrait être intéressant ?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Me revoilà, avec, comme la semaine passée, un peu de retard. Ce qui me fait dire que...ça serait plus pratique de poster mes chapitres le vendredi, je pense. ****Mais enfin, peu importe ! Je tenais juste à dire que j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews de façon un peu plus individuelle : si vous prenez le temps d'en poster une, je peux bien prendre le temps de répondre ! **

**Philou : C'est un peu ce que je craignais, je dois dire. Genre, tout est parfaitement clair dans ma tête, mais est-ce que j'arrive a expliquer correctement ? Pour la petite explication : S'ils n'ont aucune raison de se cacher et que leur objectif est de mettre la main sur le double de Draco qui aurait volé le trophée...alors la meilleure solution est de se rendre aux cours, où ils auront le plus de chance de le trouver.**

**PrescilliaYAYA : Je prend note ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !**

**Matsuyama : Quand j'ai lu ta review, je jure que je souriais un peu plus à chaque ligne. Vraiment, merci beaucoup. On ne reçoit pas souvent des reviews aussi longues et encourageantes, mais franchement, ça remonte le moral d'un coup ! D'autant qu tu as exactement capté l'atmosphère que je voulais faire ressentir. Une ambiance morbide, c'est tout à fait ça. Quand au mot en latin, je dois avoué, c'était tout con. Mais bon, le principe n'était pas d'étaler ma culture de latin parfaitement inexistante. Quant à tes pronostics...hehe. J'espère que ce chapitre de donnera quelques indications. **

**brigitte26 : Thanks !**

**sarahblue1 : Merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question...pour cette fic, j'avouerais m'être inspirée d'une citation de Stephen King qui disait "Nous sommes tous des malades mentaux." J'ai donc pensé à chaque personnage avec cette idée en tête, et c'est un peu de cette idée que vient cette fic. Uh...j'espère avoir été assez clair.**

**cat240 : Merci ! Normalement, ce chapitre est un peu plus long.**

**Souline : Merci beaucoup ! Hehe, y a pas de mal, même si c'est vrai qu'une longue review ne fait jamais de mal au moral. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! **

* * *

><p>Dès l'instant où ils posèrent un pied dans la grande salle, le silence se fit presque instantanément. C'était à présent des centaines de pairs d'yeux qui les observaient, remplis à la fois de curiosité et d'hostilité. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir face à la situation : ils restèrent plantés là, devant l'imposante porte en bois, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.<p>

Voilà la scène à laquelle Harry s'était préparé à faire face. Ou en tout cas, quelque chose dans ce goût la. Évidemment, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde passer inaperçu. Parfois, son imagination angoissée était allée jusqu'à divaguer à propos d'un quelconque timbré qui les aurait descendu d'un avada kedavra bien sentit avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'expliquer. Cependant, dès l'instant où ils dépassèrent le seuil de la porte menant dans la grande salle, et bien...

Et bien rien. Rien ne se produisit. Ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste : leur entrée était passée parfaitement inaperçue, plus encore que celle d'un autre élève quelconque, aurait juré Harry.

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, les secondes passaient tranquillement, avec indifférence. Draco avait fini par afficher une mine perplexe tandis qu'il regardait partout autour de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, là ? Fit le blond, sourcils froncés.

-Rien du tout, lui répondit un Harry des plus perplexe. »

Draco eut une moue ennuyée.

« Oui, merci ducon, j'avais remarqué.

-Je t'emmerde Malefoy. »

Il était improbable de s'imaginer qu'il y a quelques heures -minutes ? Harry n'aurait su dire- à peine, on aurait pu croire qu'une sorte d'amitié s'était formée entre eux. Harry décida qu'il était tout aussi utile d'oublier complètement cette idée, vu les circonstances dans lesquelles s'était terminée leur cinquième année. Il doutait fortement que Draco lui ai pardonné que son père soit en train de croupir à Azkaban à cause de lui en un seul été.

« Non mais sérieusement...pourquoi...pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se passe rien ? On n'est pas invisible, pourtant, fit le Serpentard, l'air vaguement angoissé à cette idée.

-Pas que je sache, répliqua Harry. »

Il afficha un air songeur puis rajouta, l'air dubitatif :

« Peut-être qu'ils nous prennent pour les vrais Draco et Harry. Enfin...ceux de cet univers, quoi. Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont simplement pas encore arrivés. »

Draco réfléchit une seconde à la possibilité, avant de jeter une regard à la table des Serpentard : il n'y vit pas l'ombre d'un de ses -splendides- cheveux blond platine, et lorsqu'il fit de même pour la table des Gryffondor, il ne reconnu nul par la tête de Potter.

« C'est possible, admis donc lentement Draco. Je ne les vois pas, en tout cas.

-Moi non plus, dit Harry qui scrutait du regard la table des Serpentard. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pendant lequel quelques élèves leur passèrent nonchalamment à côté. Finalement, ils échangèrent un regard furtif.

« Je te préviens, Potter, je ne m'approche pas de ces connards de Gryffondors. On va à la table des Serpentard.

-La table des Gryffondor est beaucoup plus sûr. De toute façon, je refuse d'aller m'asseoir chez les Serpentard. »

Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils devaient avoir l'air particulièrement cons, mais ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils affichaient chacun le même air de détermination farouche.

« La table des Gryffondors est beaucoup plus sûr ? Répéta Draco, les yeux si écarquillés que ça en devenait ridicule. Ah, oui ! C'est évident ! Je dois te rappeler que les seuls deux types de Gryffondor qu'on ait croisé jusqu'à maintenant sont devenus des espèces de timbrés frigides ? Théodore nous a peut-être abandonné comme des merdes, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est nous montrer que c'est un connard. »

Harry avait la bouche vaguement entrouverte, une réplique sur le bout des lèvres. Mais il avait beau tenter de la balancer à la gueule de ce prétentieux de Malefoy, qui affichait une mine satisfaite, il ne parvint à émettre aucun son. Draco marquait un point. Une première, pensa vicieusement Harry, tentant de consoler son amour propre. Cependant, le survivant n'était toujours pas emballé à l'idée de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards : il aurait pu parier qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi passifs que Théodore.

Cette dernière pensée donna à Harry une idée.

« D'accord, tu as peut-être raison, admis le Gryffondor. Mais bon...je suis curieux de savoir ce que pense de toi Crabbe et Goyle, dans cet univers. »

Draco n'avait plus l'air si satisfait. Le blond tenta de s'imaginer, l'espace d'une seconde, à quoi pouvaient ressembler les deux Serpentard ici. D'accord, aucun des deux n'était très intelligent. Mais il était certain qu'ils étaient mauvais non pas de la même façon que Malefoy, vicieux et plutôt rusé, mais simplement mauvais. Sadique, songea le blond. Ce dernier se sentit pâlir : il se demanda à quel point Crabbe et Goyle étaient rancunier. Quand il se trouva incapable de le savoir, puisqu'il ne s'y était jamais intéressé, il su que Potter avait -une fois encore- gagné.

« Malefoy ? Fit innocemment Harry. On y va ? »

Le Serpentard marmonna une réponse incompréhensible avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, pour le plus grand plaisir du survivant.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la pièce avec une certaine appréhension. Mais rien ne se produisit : ils passèrent toujours aussi inaperçu. Même lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la table des rouge et or, personne ne leva la tête de son assiette.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Murmura Draco, vaguement inquiet.

-À ton avis ? Répliqua distraitement Harry. On trouve une place où s'asseoir, et on bouffe. »

Le survivant était trop occupé à lorgné la longue table à la recherche de Ron et Hermione pour réellement s'inquiéter de leur situation.

« Oh, fit le blond. On se prend pas trop la tête, au moins, avec toi.

-Ouais, bon, on arrive à l'heure du déjeuné. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Te foutre une tranche de pain dans le nez ? »

Draco darda sur Harry un regard féroce. Le survivant n'y prêta aucune attention, et enjamba le banc en bois pour s'y asseoir. Le blond, se sentant ridicule debout les bras ballants, ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ils étaient assis en bout de table, quelques centimètres de sécurité que Draco avait prit soin de respecter plus loin du reste des Gryffondors.

Involontairement collés l'un à l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes observaient les appétissantes part de tartes et tranche de toasts qui leur faisait face avec le même sentiment de malaise.

« Bouge ton cul, Malefoy, chuchota Harry, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

-Jamais, répliqua hargneusement Draco à voix basse. Le type à côté de moi m'a l'air louche. Je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de timbré il est. »

Le Gryffondor jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière le blond. Il fit alors une moue blasée.

« C'est un putain de première année, Malefoy.

-Raison de plus. »

Le survivant roula des yeux. Mais son sentiment de malaise ne tarda pas à revenir en force. Harry décida qu'il fallait qu'il tente de se calmer : il ne risquait rien, à près tout. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Il songea donc que la meilleur chose à faire, dans ces conditions, était d'écouter son estomac. Le survivant prit une des tranche de tarte à la citrouille qui lui faisait face et l'observa avec une certaine mélancolie. Elle lui rappelait son bon vieux Poudlard.

Puis il songea qu'être mélancolique face à une part de tarte n'était probablement pas très sain. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser ses analyses plus loin.

À côté de lui, Draco venait de pousser une sorte de petit cri de détresse, qui lui rappela vaguement celui que faisait sa tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle apercevait une tache de poussière sur un meuble. Un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche, Harry tourna la tête en direction du blond.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit avaler sa morse de travers.

Juste là, à côté de la porte de la grande salle, se tenaient Ron et Hermione.

« Hermione...pouvait-il entendre dire Ron, qui ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui. Vient, les gens nous regarde. Ils nous regarde, putain de merde ! »

Mais Hermione n'avança pas pour autant. Elle avait un air concentré sur le visage.

« Oui, oui. J'arrive. Laisse moi juste une seconde tu n'as qu'à déjà y aller. »

Mais Ron ne bougea pas non plus. Sa mine se fit horriblement tourmentée tandis qu'il évaluait la distance qui le séparait de la table des Gryffondor. De son côté, Hermione avait la main posée sur la porte. À la plus grande incompréhension de Harry, elle se mit alors à tapoter le bois de son index, et on pouvait voir sa bouche s'agiter, comme si elle murmurait quelque chose. La scène dura quelques secondes, qui parurent étrangement longues à Harry qui n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde le mouvement régulier du doigt. Quand enfin Hermione cessa, elle affichait un mince sourire. Mais il était étrange on aurait plus dit une grimace, comme celle de quelqu'un de satisfait d'avoir accomplit une tâche éprouvante.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ? Laissa échapper un Draco ébahit.

-Je...J'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Harry, clignant des yeux. »

À la plus grande indifférence générale, comme si la scène ne s'était pas produite -ou avait eu lieux de trop nombreuses fois, songea Harry avec un inexplicable frisson d'angoisse- Ron et Hermione se remirent en marche, en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Ou plutôt le rouquin, qui avait le regard fiévreux d'un malade craignant que son mal incurable ne puisse l'achever à tout moment, suivit la jeune fille qui avançait d'un pas résolu.

De leur côté, ni Harry ni Draco ne parvinrent à laisser échapper le moindre son. Le blond avait pourtant de quoi faire : toute la scène lui avait donnée envie de rire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués ici. Mais, curieusement, il sentait que son rire aurait sonné étrange, déplacé.

Que la situation était trop pathétique pour se moquer.

« Ron ! Hermione ! »

Draco fut brusquement ramené à la réalité. Il constata avec horreur que c'était Harry, assis à côté de lui avec un grand sourire de benêt, qui venait de hurler.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, espèce d'écervelé ? Cracha le blond à la figure du survivant. »

Ce dernier souriait toujours. À voir ses deux meilleurs amis approchés, dans une scène très banale, il en avait oublié toute son angoisse. C'est donc sur un ton très léger qu'il répondit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy. Je sais ce que je fais. Je les connaît assez pour savoir que quoiqu'il puisse avoir à cacher dans notre univers, ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux. Et en plus, si ça se trouve, ils accepteront de se mettre de notre côté et nous apporter leur aide ! »

Draco affichait toujours une mine désapprobatrice : il doutait fortement que Harry puisse avoir un jugement parfaitement neutre sur la situation, tout comme cela avait été le cas pour Ginny. Cependant, le Gryffondor marquait un point en disant que ses deux meilleurs amis pourraient les aider. Bien sûr, Draco -il n'était pas encore suffisamment désespéré pour y songer- doutait que Ron puisse leur être d'une quelconque utilité : quant à Hermione, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Le Serpentard se trouvait forcé d'admettre que si quelqu'un pouvait les aidé, c'était bien la jeune fille.

« Tu as peut-être raison...convainc donc Draco avec une certaine réticence, les lèvres pincées en cul de poule. »

Mais Harry ne lui prêtait plus attention:il avait le regard rivé sur Ron et Hermione qui étaient arrivés à la hauteur de la table des Gryffondors, les observant avec la même adoration qu'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin de noël. À la grande consternation de Draco, l'air un peu enfantin qui avait prit possession des traits de Harry l'empêchait de sortir le torrents d'insultes qui menaçait de couler, après qu'il se soit fait ignorer si superbement.

« Ron ! Hermione ! Répéta le survivant avec enjouement. »

C'est alors, et seulement alors, que les deux jeunes gens semblèrent le remarquer. Dans une simultanéité presque comique, ils tournèrent la tête en direction de Harry. Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de marcher. Ce qui était étrange songea le survivant, puisque le banc, en face de lui et Draco, avait bien assez de place pour qu'ils s'assoient. Mais ils ne firent pas mine de se diriger vers l'espace vide.

À la place, Hermione eut un pauvre sourire. Elle avait porté ses mains à la hauteur de sa poitrine et les tenaient serrées entre elle, comme si elle tentait de retenir un mouvement impulsif. Ron, qui avait jusque là paru pathétiquement faible à trembloter comme si la mort l'attendait à son prochain pas, afficha un visage plus dur. Puis il fit un faible signe de la tête, qui aurait pu paraître désapprobateur mais qui ressemblait, dans ces circonstances, à une sorte d'excuse muette.

Et ainsi, ils passèrent à côté de Harry et Draco sans jamais ralentir. Encore une fois, la scène était passée inaperçue : pas pour le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, cependant.

« Mais...quoi ? Fit doucement Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils...

-Oh ! Vous êtes là ! On vous a vraiment cherché partout! S'exclama brutalement une voix aigue derrière eux. »

Sans plus d'avertissement, Harry et Draco virent Dean, avec son visage inexpressif, s'asseoir en face d'eux. Puis ils sentirent, tel deux serres d'aigle crochus et à la poigne inextirpable, deux bras se posé sur leur épaules. Entre eux apparu soudain la tête de Seamus, qui affichait un sourire joyeux.

« Non, putain ! Fit Draco d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie. C'est pas juste, laissé nous au moins une minute pour souffler. J'en ai marre de ne rien capter du tout à ce qui se passe, je suis supposé être intelligent !

-Ah ? Répliqua Seamus,l'air sincèrement surpris. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, t'es trop shooté par les potions que tu prends pour aligné une phrase qui à un sens. »

Un grand silence accueil la déclaration. Draco n'eut même pas le courage de prononcer le « quoi ? » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain qu'il voulait connaître la réponse.

« Je déconnais, dit l'irlandais sur un ton jovial qui ne trompait personne. Enfin, peu importe, hein ?

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? répliqua Harry, la mine sombre. »

Draco supposa que c'était plus à cause de la scène qui s'était produite avec Ron et Hermione qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la question fit réagir Seamus. Il s'écarta de Harry et Draco -au grand soulagement de ces deux derniers- pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Dean.

« Quelle question ! Fit l'irlandais, l'air de dire que la réponse coulait de source. Ne me dites pas que vous savez déjà quel est votre planning ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce plan ? Répliqua hargneusement Draco. Quel planning ?

-Mais enfin...temps que vous êtes ici, vous allez bien profiter de venir aux cours, non ? Croyez moi, ils seront beaucoup plus utiles que vous le pensez !

-D'accord, je veux bien, mais...personne ne sait encore qu'on est là ! En fait...personne ne sait même qui on est, bordel !

-Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. Vous savez, ici, on ne se pose pas trop toutes ces questions. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça ressemble chez vous. Mais nous, il nous en faut beaucoup, pour nous prendre au dépourvu. »

L'affirmation laissa Harry et Draco plus que perplexes. Il semblait que Seamus -et probablement Dean, mais il difficile d'en être certain- en sache plus sur eux qu'ils ne l'avait imaginé. À dire vrai, on aurait dit que tout le monde soit au courant de bien plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire, et ni Harry ni Draco ne savaient comment une telle chose était possible. Il semblait que tout le monde dans cet univers partageait une sorte de connections, comme si un grand oeuil furetait un peu partout dans le château et que chacun pouvait voir à travers. Une grande question demeurait, pourtant qui était donc le nerf de ce grand globe ? Qui était donc la personne qui pouvait en savoir autant à leur sujet ?

« Tout le monde s'en va, déclara soudain Dean, brisant le silence songeur qui s'était installé. On va arriver en retard.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Seamus en jetant un regard à la salle désormais presque vide. On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

L'irlandais, accompagné de son meilleur ami, se levèrent tous les deux. Seamus jeta un regard appuyé à Harry et Draco, et, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas comprendre, déclara :

« Vous avez les mêmes horaires que les nôtres. C'est super, non ? Bon, maintenant, on ferait vraiment mieux d'y aller. La dernière fois que je suis arrivé en retard à son cours, Rogue m'a accusé d'être à l'origine de l'incendie qui a fait cramer le pub « les trois balais ». Vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Et la dessus, non sans un dernier large sourire de Seamus, celui-ci se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie, Dean sur ses talons. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il semblait qu'ici, même la chose qui semblait être la plus inoffensive au monde ait des secrets à cacher. Le survivant se sentait bien moins confient qu'il ne l'avait été en entrant dans la grande salle.

Mais il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin et abandonner leur seul espoir de retrouver leur vrai Poudlard. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'ils suivirent Dean et Seamus, sans savoir ce qui pouvait bien les attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Avec un chapitre comme celui-là, on pourrait penser que je vais faire une fic à rallonge où Harry et Draco vont nous faire toute l'année sans pouvoir rentrer chez eux, mais non. Je pense pouvoir terminer en 13 chapitres, à peu près, même si ça reste encore un nombre assez vague. <strong>

**Oh, temps que j'y pense...c'est parfaitement inutile, mais je sens que je dois le dire : si vous ne connaissez pas la série Hannibal, vous _devez _la regarder. ****Au moins un épisode. Je jure, c'est de l'art. Et non, honnêtement, je n'exagère pas. Les acteurs sont parfaits. Les référence aux livres aussi. Enfin bref, si vous vous ennuyez un jour, n'hésitez pas à vous lancez dedans ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Me revoici, avec du retard...ça devient une habitude. Désolée ! **

**Franchement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Surtout la fin, en fait. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous allez le trouver bon, cela dit. Quoi qu'il en ****soit, je trouve important de préciser que c'est normal que la première partie ne vous parle absolument pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les explications viendront ! Mais si ça peut vous aidez, le truc, c'est de bien regarder le prénom que j'ai utilisé. **

**himechu95670 : Merci beaucoup ! **

**sarahblue1 : De rien ! Et surtout, merci !**

**Daelys : Contente que ça te plaise ! Et "psyché", c'est -normalement, je suis loin d'être une pro- pour "l'esprit". J'y reviendrais, d'ailleurs. Concernant Hannibal...Blasphème ! Mads Mikkelsen est parfait !...Bon, je déconne à moitié. Plus sérieusement, c'est bien l'acteur de Valhalla rising. **

**Mlle Eternity : Merci ! à, franchement, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que quelqu'un puisse deviner la suite. Ce n'est pas impossible, bien sûr, juste...tordu, je dirais.**

**PrescilliaYAYA : Et oui, Potty et Draco se rapprochent, doucement mais sûrement. Pas qu'ils n'aient vraiment le choix, de toute façon. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! (Quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! Hannibal est incroyable, c'est bien le mot.)**

**Philou : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

><p>« Potter...où a disparu Potter ?<p>

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas pu partir bien loin !

-James ? Je ne sais pas, Madame. Il a dit qu'il voulait visiter l'école, mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

-C'est bizarre, vraiment. On presque qu'il s'est volatilisé, non ? »

* * *

><p>Ron n'aimait pas particulièrement les cours de potion. C'était une matière stressante : il suffisait d'une erreur pour qu'une potion à priori parfaire vire à la catastrophe. Et surtout, comment être certain que personne ne jette volontairement quelque chose dans votre concoction pour la faire rater ? Le Gryffondor était certain que la chose lui était déjà arrivée. Il ne savait pas exactement qui était le coupable, mais il y en avait un, certainement.<p>

Cependant, les cours de Rogue étaient encore plus compliqués pour Hermione. Ron savait à quel point le fait de couper ses racines en un nombre pair, ou touiller sa potion un certain nombre de fois et dans un certain sens était important pour elle. La jeune fille se retrouvait toujours à échouer ses potions lamentablement, incapable de résister aux pulsions que provoquaient ses troubles. Mais, bien entendu, Rogue le remarquait rarement. Il s'en foutait bien, à dire vrai, comme il se foutait de tout le reste.

Mais aujourd'hui, les cours s'annonçaient encore plus ardus qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être jusqu'à maintenant. Ron n'aimait pas particulièrement les doubles de Harry et Draco. Ils étaient comme une tache de vin sur une chemise blanche que l'on se serait faite durant une soirée : bien que l'on sache qu'il faillit faire avec, il est dur de ne pas y jeter un coup d'oeil, et ce qu'on y voit et, bien sûr, très frustrant.

* * *

><p>« Aujourd'hui...nous allons faire une potion de vieillissement. Enfin...attendez, laissez moi regarder mes notes...ah, oui. C'est bien ça. Une potion de vieillissement, donc. Bon, les instructions sont au tableau, comme d'habitude. Rendez les moi dans un flacon à la fin du cours. Et si jamais vous avez une question, et bien c'est dommage. »<p>

Harry dû se faire violence pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil. En potion, son crédo était « ça passe ou ça casse ». bien sûr, la plupart du temps, ça cassait, mais parfois, un miracle se produisait. Cependant, il doutait que le Rogue de cet univers accepte même de regarder une potion violacée qui aurait dû être d'un jaune vif.

De son côté, Draco était un peu plus optimiste. La potion était sa matière forte, et le fait que Rogue l'appréciait -ou en tout cas le tolérait- était utile. Cependant, le blond doutait fortement que ce Rogue ci lui portait la même affection précaire, et même si ça avait été le cas, Draco était certain de ne pas en vouloir.

« Malefoy, marmonna Harry du bout des lèvres.

-Quoi ? Répliqua Draco, à voix toute aussi basse.

-Nos doubles...ils ne sont pas là.

-J'avais remarqué, merci.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on est venu pour rien.

-En gros, ouais. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait se casser discrè...

-Potter ! »

Harry sursauta violemment quand entendit son nom être sèchement aboyé par Rogue. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa les yeux noirs du professeur de potion qui le fixait -non pas avec méchanceté, comme Harry s'y était fait- avec désapprobation.

« Ne vous avisez pas de refaire une potion de goutte du mort-vivant, et encore moins de tenter de la verser dans la carafe de jus de citrouille des Poufsouffles, dit Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'un remontrance tout à fait banale.

-Quoi ? fit Harry, oubliant momentanément la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du double de son professeur de potion. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, son regard fini par s'éclairer.

« Vous n'êtes pas Potter, s'exclama Rogue en fixant un Harry de plus en plus paniqué. Enfin, pas le vrai Potter. Je suppose donc que Monsieur Malefoy à côté de vous n'est pas le vrai Malefoy non plus...Ah, voilà qui est embêtant. Il n'a pas encore prit sa potion. »

Rogue fit une grimace. Puis, sans davantage qu'un « ne faites pas exploser la pièce, s'il vous plaît. Et oui, je suis en train de vous regardez, monsieur Finnigan. », le maître des potions se leva de son bureau et quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de cape.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard intrigué : on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la salle ne se remplisse de hurlement et de cris de joie, mais...rien. Rien ne se produisit. On n'entendait pas la moindre discussion : chacun était concentré sur sa potion, et le fait que Rogue soit là ou non ne semblait rien y changer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par « il n'a pas encore prit sa potion » ? fit Harry, intrigué, à Draco.

-Aucun idée, lui répondit le blond, qui affichait une mine anxieuse.

-C'est une potion qui a pour principe de stabiliser son humeur. S'il ne la prend pas, il enchaîne les chutes, qui peuvent facilement aller jusqu'aux idées suicidaires, et les piques, ce qui le rend irrationnellement optimiste. »

Harry et Draco se retournèrent à l'unisson. Ce qu'ils virent provoqua immédiatement un froncement de sourcil agacé chez le Gryffondor.

« Nott ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Théodore garda un visage parfaitement neutre lorsqu'il répondit.

« Je prépare une potion de vieillissement, comme tout le monde, même si je sais déjà en préparer depuis que j'ai à peu près dix ans.

-Ce n'était pas la question, connard ! Répliqua hargneusement Draco. Tu n'étais pas là, au début du cours ! »

Théodore fit un vague geste de la main, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail.

« Ah, oui. Ça. Répondit-il l'air vaguement ennuyé.

-Tu as...tu as transplaner ? De nouveau ? Fit Harry avec intérêt.

-Possible.

-Dumbledore te laisse faire ?

-Dumbledore ? Oh, vous ne savez donc pas...le vieux est mort depuis pas mal de temps. »

Harry se sentit comme si on l'avait jeté dans une bassine d'eau glacée. Il ouvrit stupidement la bouche, à la recherche de quelque chose à répliquer. En vain.

C'est alors que Théodore afficha un large sourire.

« Je déconnais. Vous auriez du voir vos têtes. C'était vraiment cliché. »

Et là dessus, pour la deuxième fois, il disparu dans un « _pop_ » sonore. Draco fixait l'espace occupé une seconde auparavant par Théodore avec des yeux ronds.

« Quel fils de...

-_Seamus _! »

Ni Harry ni Draco n'eurent le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils se retournèrent brusquement en direction du hurlement, vers le devant de la classe.

Crabbe -ou du moins, ils supposaient qu'il s'agissait de Crabbe- était en train de hurler à la mort. L'expression était de circonstance : en effet, le Serpentard était littéralement en train de brûler. Des gerbes de flammes oranges le recouvrait entièrement, à tel point que l'on ne distinguait plus de lui qu'une silhouette noirâtre s'agitant frénétiquement.

« Oups, lâcha Seamus en observant la scène avec une expression toute sauf désolée.

-Espèce de timbré ! lui hurla alors Pansy qui, étrangement, semblait plus agacée qu'autre chose. C'est la deuxième fois !La deuxième ! Réessaye ça une troisième, et je te jure que je vais te balancer par accident dans le lac, que tu ta fasse bouffer par le calmar géant. Mais c'est bon ! pas de panique ! Quand on me demandera des explications, moi aussi je dirais « oups », donc tout ira bien.

-Hey, ne m'agresse pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, Parkinson, répliqua Seamus les sourcils froncés.

-Ne m'agresse pas ? Tu viens de foutre le feu à un type, sombre connard !

-J'étais stressé, d'accord ? »

Tandis que Seamus et Pansy continuaient à s'insulter, personne n'avait bougé pour aider Crabbe. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise -jusqu là silencieux- ne se lève du dernier rang pour s'approcher. Il saisit alors le chaudron le plus proche -celui de Neville, évanouit sous sa table- et, sans se poser plus de question, en balança le contenu sur Crabbe.

Pendant un instant, il ne se produisit rien du tout. Puis, après quelques secondes, les flammes se firent encore plus intenses qu'avant, faisant reculer tout le monde de quelques pas.

« Merde, lâcha Blaise. »

L'expression habituellement neutre de Dean se fit alors vaguement intéressée.

« C'est cool, ça sent comme un barbecue.

-Ouais, c'est convivial, admit Seamus qui avait terminé sa conversation avec Pansy. »

C'est à cet instant précis que Harry et Draco décidèrent de quitter la salle sans même avoir besoin de se consulter.

* * *

><p>« C'était...c'était encore pire que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer ! Lança Draco lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la salle sur demande. C'était n'importe quoi...ton pote le farfadet a foutu le feu à Crabbe, bordel ! »<p>

Harry, qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large, se savait pas trop comment répondre. À dire vrai, l'idée que Seamus -qu'il avait toujours vu comme une sorte d'abruti heureux, vaguement sympathique et sans histoire- puisse être un pyromane l'avait réellement perturbé. Il y avait pensé, et la conclusion qu'il en avait tirée était que, finalement, il ne connaissait pas ses camarades de dortoir aussi bien qu'il n'aimait le penser. Et Ron et Hermione ? Harry était incapable de dire pour sûr quel mal les tourmentait, et ce malgré les six années d'amitié qu'ils partageaient. La pensée était angoissante : son univers et celui-ci commençait à bien trop se mélanger, pour Harry. À dire vrai, un sentiment étrange avait commencé à le gagner. C'était comme tenter de remonter une rivière au eaux déchainées à contre-courant. Il se sentait lâcher prise.

Couler avec les autres semblaient être une idée de plus en plus alléchante.

« Oui. Pour la deuxième fois, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, fini par répliquer le Gryffondor. »

Draco lança alors un regard accusateur à Harry, avec l'air de dire « ce n'est pas le moment de déconner, ducon ». Le survivant y répondit par un profond soupire. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, avant de dire, le ton las :

« J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans un labyrinthe. En théorie, je sais comment m'en sortir, mais...en pratique, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

-Et quelqu'un s'est amusé à lâcher quelques psychopathes dedans, histoire de pimenter un peu le truc, marmonna Draco en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit. »

Durant quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre de lâchèrent un seul mot. Chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées, broyant du noir, à la recherche d'une solution. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

« Ce qu'il nous faut, dit-il lentement, c'est quelqu'un qui...qui sache où pourrait être ton double.

-Bien vu, Potter, répliqua sarcastiquement Draco. Tu veux demander ça à tes deux meilleurs potes qui t'ont ignoré comme si tu étais moins qu'une merde collé sous une semelle ? Ou à ton pote pyromane ? Ah, mais non, suis-je con...on a qu'à rester ici sans rien faire, peut être que Théodore va arriver pour nous donner une info inutile avant de se casser. »

Ce fut autour de Harry de lancer un regard accusateur.

« Je ne pensais pas à une de ces personnes, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas encore exactement qui, mais je sais qu'il nous faut quelqu'un qui soit au courant de tout. Réfléchissons...il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un, à Poudlard, qui fourre systématiquement son nez où il ne devrait pas, et qui parvient toujours à savoir tout avant tout le monde.

-Tu sais que tu es entrain de me décrire Pansy, Potter ? Parce que franchement, je ne vais pas aller demander à cette espèce d'hystérique.

-Non, non...pas Pansy. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. »

Nouveau silence, songeur cette fois-ci. Puis, finalement, le regard de Harry s'éclaira.

« Smith ! S'exclama-il vivement ! Zacharias Smith !

-Smith...Cette espèce de fouine de Poufsouffle, tu veux dire ? Répliqua Draco les sourcils froncés.

-Celle-là même.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais...c'est vrai que ce n'est pas complètement con, comme idée. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu viens vraiment de dire que mon idée n'est pas complètement conne ? Fit-il, le ton sincèrement surpris.

-Ne t'emballes, pas, Potter. Je pense juste que de toute façon, on est déjà tellement dans la merde que ça pourrait difficilement s'empirer.

-Oh. Je vois. C'était...gentil quand même.

-Je ne suis pas gentil. Les chatons et les Poufsouffles sont gentils, et je ne suis aucun des deux. »

Draco afficha alors un air fier et arrogant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment eut l'occasion d'arborer depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé penser ça, mais la chose lui réchauffa curieusement le coeur. C'était une petite touche de normalité bienvenue dans cet univers qui ne faisait aucun sens.

« J'ai l'impression qu'après chacun de nos plans foireux, on se retrouve ici à chercher un autre plan foireux, fit Draco, sortant Harry de sa rêverie.

-C'est possible, accorda ce dernier. Mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, de toute façon. Je veux dire, à par nos doubles, personne ne semble vouloir nous buter. Donc nos possibilités sont assez restreintes soit on abandonne l'idée de rentrer et on tente d'éviter nos doubles pour le restant de nos jour, soit on continue à chercher une solution pour rentrer, même si ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Draco grimaça. C'est alors que Harry nota que le blond avait des airs de mort-vivant, avec ses poches noirs sous les yeux, et sa peau pâle tirée de fatigue. Le Gryffondor ne dit rien, cependant. Il supposait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air beaucoup plus glorieux.

« Je choisis la deuxième option, lâcha mollement Draco. Bon...alors c'est quoi, le plan, exactement ?

-On pourrait coincer Smith dans un couloir, l'assommer, et le ramener ici pour l'interroger, proposa Harry avec assurance.

-Je pensais à quelque chose de plus subtile, en fait. Non mais sérieusement...c'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

-Si j'avais été avec Ron, probablement.

-Putain, je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu atteindre tes seize ans.

-Ce n'est pas la question, pour le moment.

-D'accord, d'accord...Bon, ce que je pense, c'est qu'on devrait commencer par savoir l'horaire des Poufsouffles de sixième années. Ensuite, on...

-On attend Smith à la sortie de sa classe et on l'assomme pour...

-Non ! Putain, les Gryffondors sont vraiment tous cons, ou c'est que toi ?

-Je t'emmerde, Malefoy. Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit et continue ton explication.

-Donc, je disais...on attend Smith à la sortie et on va simplement aller lui poser des questions. Je veux dire, si c'est la même fouine avide que dans notre univers, lui tirer les vers du nez ne devrait pas être compliqué. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était en train d'évaluer leur chance de réussite. Elles étaient minces. Très minces. Mais elles étaient bien là, et pour Harry, c'était largement suffisant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y, fit donc le survivant en se dirigeant vers la porte tandis que Draco roulait des yeux d'un air ennuyé. »

* * *

><p><strong>Je suppose qu'on ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais on se rapproche du dé ne sera pas le prochain chapitre, mais on est de plus en plus proche de la fin...Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais me mettre à écrire ma prochaine fic. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise, mais je sais juste que ce sera probablement plus centré sur des personnages secondaires. Genre, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas plus de fics sur Seamus, ou Dean, ou Zacharias, ou Théodore...je veux dire, y a des trucs a exploiter, non ? <strong>

**Enfin bref...j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, et sur ce...ciao !**


End file.
